Shadow Walkers
by Dranius
Summary: Dumbledore, I feel the battle is near, and I fear we shall loose. I am frightened of the consequences of my actions. Will they survive? Have I condemned my friends? Have I played all our hopes to loss?Your not very hopefull follower, Dragon. D/G
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Shadow Walkers _

_By Dranius_

**

* * *

**

**Chap 1.HQ.**

**Ginevras' PoV**

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints, but I can help the fact, that everybody can see these scars  
What I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you want what I've got _

Summer vacations.

Yippy.

Hear my joy.

Weeks of being ignored by the golden trio, enslaved by my mom, treated like a 5-years-old and last but not least living with a bunch of twits who think you are head over heels of Harry Potter , the boy-who-will-not-die !

As I said earlier yipppyyyyyyy...

I think joy over took my sole as my mum announced us we were staying at HQ all summer. Mad-Eye pulled the ministry car in front of the manor. I few adding to my summer planning occurred vital to me:

-Kill Kreatur

-Burn mother blacks' portrait (just for sanity insurance)

-Earn money (well I wouldn't mid a few extra Galeons!)

I got out of the car simmering in my thwarts as Ron, that gentleman, flung me my 30-kilo case. I grunted caching the beastly thing silently thanking Quiddich for giving me muscle.

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you want what I've got _

I stumbled to the door and entered the hall slamming it behind me. My action was greeted by a yelp of pain emanating from the other side of the wood panel. I smirked. My brother-dearest entered red faced and swollen-nosed (much to my satisfaction). He soon began his favorite sport: yelling.

I swear one day he'll blow his lungs out in process.

"Ginevra Solana Weasley! Why on ear-" The rest of his to well known rant of the many ways I was an insufferable brat was drowned under Mother Blacks' bellowing.

"BLOOD TRATORS, FILTHY HALF BREEDS! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY ANSESTORS HOUSE? YOU DIRT OF THE EARTH! MUDBLOOD SCUM...

-MUDBLOOD SCUM? HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU ONLY KNOW WAT YOUR MASTER IS? GO ON! TELL ME THE TRUTHE, DO YOU KNOW? DO YOU KNOW VOLDERMORT IS A HALF-BLOOD?

-HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME WITH YOUR DIRTY MOUTH! PRISSY LITTLE..."

And on went the rant, two feminine voices (as much as M.Blacks' voice could sound feminine) reverberating across the mansion .Mum tried to cover my ears I shoved her away frowning. Just then Lupin entered the house closing the door behind him he smiled at the noise

"Don't worry you'll get used to it!

-Who is the girl saying that? Even a Malfoy would blush! Lupin smiled knowingly;

-Dragon. She's been here a week or two... gets bored easily so she either gets in a vocal fight with the Black portrait or trains. She's under Dumbledore's protection...he's the one who took her here. I can hear they're at the "calling-each-other-names" part...Someone cares for a cup of tea?"

I didn't follow the troop in the kitchen. Instead I levered my trunk up the stairs soon coming in eyeshot of the fighting duo. A black beauty was quarrelling with the portrait waving her fist in front of it.

She was hot; even a girl noticed that; her ebony hair seemed to send electricity in her rage wile her steel-blue eyes gleamed dangerously, her perfect ivory skin was contrasting with her black robes all her shapes were perfect for a 1m75 woman: she even had slightly toned muscles .

Suddenly she pounced on the portrait shutting the curtains, muffling its' cries. She looked at me like she'd just sensed me. The girl stretched before walking to me in a feline manner. I instinctively tried to make my self very small.

Dammed Hogwarts habit!

The girl didn't buy if one bit

"I faked being afraid of someone enough to know when someone is faking. Now I want to see what you really feel like doing. You are anyone's equal...if not more. Don't hide behind appearances: you could get trapped in them...and if you really want to hide; hide behind an intimidating facade."

; Her tone was neutral; like if I was nothing important as she passed beside me I straitened my self and discovered I was the same size as her; suddenly she seemed much less intimidating;

_Now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now _

"-You can't judge me like that; "I snaped; "You don't know what I'm capable of; you don't know what I lived..."

I finished in a menacing whisper, daring her to contradict me. She stopped in her tracks and tuned around smirking too: her hand shot out in singe of peace.

I shook it.

A bound had just been sealed: we were friends.

"-I just realized I wasn't dealing with just anyone. Sorry. I thought you were going to cower under my gaze like everyone else...(She smiled surprising me) Want help with that?"

"-Sure. who wouldn't?"

She took the other end of my trunk and we carried it to my new room.

"-My name is Amber-Dragon; but call me Dragon."

"-My name is Ginevra; and every one calls me Ginny; Gin..."

I couldn't stop my self wincing: I hate all those stupid nick names

"-Why don't you tell them you don't like it?"

"-Well Ginny sticks in everyone's minded all Hogwarts thinks my NAME in Ginny. They don't realize it's a nick name...sometimes I wonder if my mother even remembers my real name!"

I rolled my eyes, dramatically raising my hand to my forehead.

"-If I do something about your name you must promise me something in return"

"-And what would that be?"

"-I want you to stand up to anyone how annoys you; except the people to whom you own respect: your parents, Dumbledor and anyone you think is worthy of it. I want you to make people notice you, I want you to unleash your temper, I want people to recognize you for some thing ells than the Golden trios' tagalong...I want you to forge your own reputation to chow everyone that you are better than them!"

I looker at her long and steady, I wanted to be … recognized; I wanted to be my own person. I was just…plagued by Voldermort's infectious memory. He had took something from me, but I had taken my toll to. I realized I was not as powerless as I thought. I could be like Harry, Hermione of Ron. A unique person, with my own reputation.

I could be _Ginevra_.

_The _Ginevra.

"-Ok."

Something clicked in me, something I had never relied on.

My inner strength, my pride, my boldness had awoken.

It spread thru my body like ink in water; it's tendrils reaching in my personality, bringing out facets that had numbed after Voldermort had infested me.

Parts of me, which I had denied, in self-defense.

The part of me that used to sneak out in the dead of night to put spiders in Ron's bed was back and kicking.

That same part of me, that was not to be toyed with under _any circumstanced_ spoke:

"I'm not going to change. I'm just going to break the facade down and let what's under out in the open: there's no place for cowards in this world with Voldemort on the loose...Blood will be shed before I am satisfied..."

"-That's the spirit! Blood? Like your hair...I will name you after your wish: Lady Ginevra Red..."

"-Be careful Dragon you have no idea of what you have unlatched...all the suffering I went thou..."

"-We all have our past afflictions to bear. What does not kill us makes us stronger...I am not here to judge you; just as you are not there to judge me. Our past actions are of the past we must now build our futures-"

"-I will fight. Fight for what I believe. For my vengeance...I will unleash hell on them...let the gifts that I received awaken..."

Dragon didn't ask anything about the last part she seemed too deep in thoughts. Since last time I had came here the house had been completely cleaned so everyone had their very own bedroom. Mine was one the 4th floor and had an adjacent bathroom. I was at last going to be able to decorate it to my liking...We entered the room at last

"Argggg!"

"-Oh; Merlin...Red; tell me your not the one who chose the colours...please tell me that..."

"-I had a night mare like this...I'm going to wake up!"

"-I don't think it's a night mare...but I wish it was one!"

The room was totally PINK: pink carpet, pink vanity, pink covers, pink sheets, pink curtains, pink...pink...Pink...

"-One day someone said "radical cases imply radical solutions" and this is a radical case."

"-Horrific case..."

"-Remind me to thank Dumbledor for erasing the underage magic interdiction."

"-Promise!"

I swiped my wand out and evaluated the room let's start with the carpet and the walls I glanced up wards PINK TO

And the ceiling I knew what style I wanted: green, black and silver. Praying that no family came into my room before the end of holidays, I transfigured the carpet in an Emerald Fluffy rug revealing a black marble floor.

(Dragon almost fainted "And they HIDD that treasure?")

I placed it under the mouldy pink bed before turning the walls Emerald and putting a silver banner at the joint between the ceiling and the wall I cast a spell to make the ceiling an exact replicate of the sky. It hadn't the grand hall quality but it was worth it.

My wrath then turned to the bed I transfigured the mouldy thing into a magnificent four-poster bed with silvery/white hangings and green covers. The beastly thing that was supposed to be a vanity was quickly transfigures to a riche dark-wooded vanity as well as the enormous closet that became a grand looking carved, dark-wooded noble one. The curtains became silvery/white (juts like the hangings) as I added the final touched.

Dragon whistled

"Very Slytherinish of you! But there's something missing..."

With a wave of her wand she summoned a mushy black leather armchair

"-Perfect!"

I waved my wand and all my cloths went in the closet I slumped on my bed thanking my self for my transfiguration skills wile Dragon lofted herself on her armchair as feline as ever.

We talked of our lives; family and school I discovered she had been in several magic schools all over the world Beabatons 1st year, Salem High School 2nd, Dumstrang 3rd and Beabatons again for 4th year. She was 1 year on advance on Hogwarts so she was going to be in 6th year...

"Same year as my half brother! I'm so happy it's been, hum... about 6 or 7 years I haven't seen him! Or the rest of my family thank Merlin..."

"-So it's been 7 years you haven't seen your family! Don't you miss them?"

The girl laughed bitterly.

"-You could just as well ask me if I missed hte flue! No the only family I miss is my brother. When my ... _father_ beat me because I didn't want to perform a Dark curse or simply because he felt like it, He always interposed and it can't count the times he took the beating in my place. He's really cool and when I told him he saved me from doing the unthinkable he just said that I was the one who saved him from being his fathers clone. But you see he has to make everyone, even you your brothers or Dumbledor, think he's en evil guy; his fathers' younger version...but he isn't like that. If everyone thinks he's a beats without feelings I know he has some: because he loves his little sister..."

"-Your brother seems to be someone great!"

"-He is."

Just then my mum opened the door and gasped.

"Gin! What did you do to your room?"

"- I decorated if so that it didn't look like fluff-land." ;I replied smirking will Dragon stifled a laugh

"-Well at least I like Reds' room beater like that!" added Dragon

"-Anyway you must help prepare dinner so..."

"-Nonononono! You will not cook tonight. I will. You're the guest here!" cried Dragon hopping up from her sitting stance and prancing nears my mum.

"Come on if you want you can make a few English recipes...I was going to make a few famous French "resettes"

"-Well ok...But ill make a few English things..."

"-Goody! Want to help me Red?"

"- Sure what are we going to make?"

"-Hum...

Casoulet: well that's beans with sausages and peaces of meat with a sauce made with the fat of a duck melted with gravy...

Croque-Monsieur: you make a sandwich with ham butter and LOTS of cheese then you put it on a grill an you roast the sides...

Coq au vin: that's a coq cooked in beer and wine you let it simmer until all the wine has evaporated...

And for desserts ...

Ile flotante: scorched snowed egg white with crème anglaise and caramel...

Soufflé au chocolat: that's a mousy chocolate cake...

Tart tatin: it's a kind of upside down cake...and that's it!"

"-You know your making enough to feed the howl order here!"

"-It's kind of what's happening..."

The tall girl said mysteriously.

Just as we entered the kitchen an ear-piercing scream was herd:

"-Miss Ginevra! Oh! Dobby is so happy!"

"-Dobby! I'm happy to see you to! So Dumbledor sent you here?"

"-Well Dobby really wanted to see the Order so he asked and asked and asked and in the end Professor Dumbledor said I could come for the holidays to serve the order!"

Dobby continued rambling about his latest acquisition (socks) wile we prepared the feast

We went up stairs to set an ENORMUS table babbling about anything and everything. Buy the time everything was ready OotP members started to pore in.

Dragon was right, everyone had came even a few people I didn't know and to Ron's pleasure Hermione came to stay the hole summer because her parents wanted her to be safe, out of reach of Voldemort. She was madly worried for them but managed to keep a smile. (Especially because Ron was busy winning her heart)

After everyone had arrived Mum bustled us all in the Dinning room. When we were all seated the food magically appeared we were about to tuck in when Dumbledor came in with McGonagal and Snape.

"Take a seat, Professors!" greeted Dragon

"-I guess you're the cook tonight if take the major migration..."

"-Actually I was quite surprised, Albus, knowing there's no Order meting today. Sit down! I promise the twins didn't enchant the chairs like last time: Ron tested them."

"-Hey so that's why you made me sit on every single of these chairs!"

We all laughed wile they sat.

I was stunned to see Dragon didn't bother or feel inferior when Dumbledor sat beside her. Suddenly I felt a presents besides me I turned to see Snape take the seat next to me.(Ron had a disgusted expression Hermione gave him a warning glare)

"-Do you mind if I sit here? "I put on a mask of indifference and smirked

"-Not at all. I'll take the opportunity to ask you a few questions..."

"-If you think I'm going to give you the answers..."

"-NO! I've done the essay all ready! I just wanted to have your advice:

The Draft of Living Death is long to brew and easy to make; it will seem like the drinker just blinked but in fact it could be any laps of time since he took the potion.

Then there is the Elixirs of Slumber it's quick but hard to make ether wise it has the same effect...what's the most efficient? I would say the draft of living death...but I wanted to be sure"

"-Well miss Weasley"

"-Red, please."

"-Red, I'm impressed are you aware what you're talking about is NEWT level?"

I shrugged; just then the food appeared with great 'haas' and 'ouuus' of the audience, They all pounced on the French food totally ignoring my mums.

"-So what are you taking Mio?"

"-Err...what's;" she said pointing at the "coq au vin";" The kind of turkey-thing?"

"-Yow fud twy 'rmi'ny.I's re'ly gug!"

"-I think he said you should try it and that it's really good." ;I translated; "I made it by the way."

Ron goggled at me.

Oups. Too much for his overdriven brain.

-Just stuff your face in silence as you usually do, ok?" I said sympathetically a smirk clearly visible.

"-Red, You should of been a Slytherin."

"-Thank you Professor"

"-You well come."

I offered him my bets Malfoyish smirk.

"-Hey Dragon, Red! We need help at the shop for the next 3 weeks! "said Fred (or Gorge) from across the table

"-And we need two people to replace Cathy and Mandy, there on vacation..."

"-We Pay 100 galleons each for a 9 hour day!"

"-Plus the tips..."

"-Don't worry you won't have to test anything! All you has to do is take care of the shop!"

"-SOOOOOOOO?" they finished together doing there best puppy dog look.

I glanced at Dragon and we met eyes

"-OK we take it. "; we said at the same time

"-Gin!"

"-Red." corrected Dragon under Dumbledore's amused look

"-Red!" my mum continued;" you're too young to work look at Ron! He doesn't work, and he's older than you!" ;I glanced a Ron who had his mouth full to the cracking point and was still shoving more food in it unaware of the looks he was getting;

"- Yes look at Ron." I sneered raining an eyebrow in a critical way

"-I think she has a point here Molly..." pressed my dad

"-Well OK then but if you get in trouble don't come wining to me!" I scoffed replicating Draco Malfoys' smug look wile winking at the twins.

"-Don't do that Red you look like ferret boy."

"-Continue on the same line and you get a taste of my jagged clawing hex. And don't say I warned you."

"-You can do the Jagged clawing hex? I learnt that one in Auror classes! How powerful is yours?"

"-Well I can lightly scratch human skin just as I can make a wall crumble too peaces. Once last year I was so angry at someone I just had to blast something and I guess that big roc was there at the wrong moment..."

"-I was wondering why it was in peaces..."said Dumbledor dreamily; my mum was glaring at me

"-You destroyed that Stone because you were in a bad mood?"

"-Don't worry Molly I was going to take it away in the first please It almost flattened students a couple of times..."

Said Dumbledor before shoving some coq in his mouth;

" Dragon, I want the recipe for the Hogwarts menu and feasts."

"-Don't worry Albus! Dobby memorized it and he said he was going to teach it to the other house elves."

"-Oh good! I couldn't survive without it now that I've had some..."saying that he put an enormous peace in his mouth.

I thought he was going to choke his self. After a few minutes we sent the plates back down to Dobby who sent the desserts up.

Any way we had excellent talks and Snape was quite civil I even took a liking to him; because un-like the Golden trio; I knew a Smirk for a Slytherin was the equivalent to a playful smile. And that it wasn't something to be afraid of. Isn't the smirk the base of Slytherin communication? It must be true the more I smirked the better I get along with Slitheryns. I think I'll write a book:

_Communicating with a Slytherin. _

_Tools: _

_-A smirk _

_-A scrawl _

_-A sneer _

_-Sarcasm _

_-Daring _

_-A cutting tong _

_Instructions: _

_Be courageous and use it all at the same time. _

_PS: Don't be afraid if they menace you and if they do; use the cutting words. If they still continue advancing on you run for dear life especially if they have a knife or a wand. _

Yea that's it and I will leave it on the Griff chimney with

_"for the courageous and daring ones" _

written or it.

The Feast was finished so we were all in our bedroom getting ready for the night before a cup of cocoa. I slipped on I-don't-know-who's-pas-me-down-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts under my robes before going down for my cup of cocoa. Dragon was all ready there setting cups on the table talking with Dumbledor and Snape

Snape took the mug Dragon gave him I looked at Ron and Mio: Flirting as usual and the worst part was that they didn't ever realize it!

I slumped on a Stool and took the mug Dragon gave me before turning to the stove to make the cocoa.

"-Swiss recipe these guys can do anything with chocolate. Tell me what ya' think!"

She pored the creamy looking liquid in our mugs. I took a sip and closed my eyes. Ummmm... Liquid chocolat with cream... I opened my eyes in time to see Snape with a chocolat moustache: hilarious! I started laughing like mad earning a few looks from my friends and family. I calmed down and took an other sip as my mum entered the kitchen

"-Want some Molly? "Asked Dumbledor

Mum nodded.

Dragon got up too fetch a mug wile mum sat at a chair the pale faced girl pored the creamy mix in the mug before giving it to her.

"-Here you go Ms Weasley. Drink, looks like you need it. You should look better at things before you take a decision. It is sometimes better to scarify one thing than to loose it and as well as other things. And maybe, maybe in the end you don't loose anything and if you're lucky you win a lot."

My mother looked at her tears in her eyes before getting up and taking her in an embrace Dragon hugged her murmuring something I couldn't hear.

Mum nodded sniffing miserably and drinking her choc. Instantly she seemed to compose her self.

"-So Albus I trust you won't have any plans for me in the next 4 weeks?"

"-Of course not, seen you have to work..."he said his eyes glinting with malice.

"-But then I guess I'll have to hem... clean everything up after?"

"-Of course only certain select eras have to be eliminated from the dirt.," sneered Snape

"-Of course. "

She smirked her eyes reminded me of a greedy cat who had cornered a mouse and was readying to slaughter it. I smirked aching an eyebrow in enquiry.

"-You sound like a cat that's just cornered a mouse." I sneered

"-You'll never guess how right you are..." she purred I laughed a cruel sort of laughed.

"-Well don't play with it to long!"

"-I'll try but I can't promise. "

We snickered evilly totally ignoring the scared looks we were getting from our surroundings.

"-Well good night everyone. I'm of to bed."

With that I put by mug down on the table and went up stairs to my room slumped on my bed and went to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow...for work!

_Next morning _

I have a major problem when I wake up: I can only communicate buy growls, sneers, smirks, grunts and violence. I saw Dragon sit by me with a grunt she grabbed everything in hand range and started eating.

"-Well! Aren't we morning people!" teased Mio.

Two growls responded.

We took the floo service to go to the twins shop. The work was kind of easy and the tips were generous. At the midday pause we went to Gringots to open up two counts.

Two weeks later and 100 galleons of pay and tip, I could not sleep so I decided to read a few books.

_ So what am I going to read...I think I'll read a book to learn how to fight...it's never to useful our times _

There were three old looking books on fighting:

-Martial Arts

-How to use a katana

-Slaughter without bloodying your clothes.

I read theme all till morning: I couldn't stop it was fascinating. Tactically I could now kill with a needle.

The books seemed to engrave them selves in my body and sub-omniscient: in the next few days I realized I often took a stance by instinct without thinking. One time Ron tried to tickle me I caught his hand and blocked his arm behind his back making him kneel down in process under the horrified looks of the Order.

"-Miss Red! Said Snape smirking with joy at the position by brother was in." Please release your brother you might break him!"

"-Sorry Professor. He wanted to tickle me I did it out of instinct."

"-I didn't know you did Martial arts!" exclaimed Dragon "If I knew we could of trained together!"

"- Let's say it's new for me too; and you never said you did some either." I pointed out

"-Humph!"

After that no one tried to tickle me again or even get to close to me...

Soon an other week went by bringing Harry with it.

By then work was finished and I had about 200 Galeons in Gringots. Sunday of the 4th week of holidays the Hogwarts letters finely arrived with the OWL results.

Dragon and I were training in the gymnasium when my Mother came in just in time to se me jump over Dragon and throw her at the other end of the room where she did a spectacular stabilization by using the wall at a trampling to do a flip.

"-Here are your letters from Hogwarts."

She said before going down stairs to check on Ron's' results.

Pore Ron.

I opened my letter and was surprised to find more stuff that usual. I opened up an impotent looking parchment:

_'Dear miss Weasley _

_I reason of you very satisfying grades and your apparent boredom in class we have decided _

_You were not challenged enough in that intent I am pleased to inform you that the schooling _

_Staff and my self have decided to make you study in 6th year instead of 5th; you will not have to pass the OWL tests with the rest of the 5th years. We expect you to make scores that _

_Will ensure us we haven't made the wrong choice in deciding you can take the courses you want. _

_Felicitations _

_Albus Dumbledor _

I gazed blankly at the paper for a few minutes reading it over and over again. Suddenly I let my joy take the best of me:

"-WOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!YES!HAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly the door opened and my mum came in looking upset

"-What now Red?" ;I gave her the letter, Dragon read it over her shoulder and smiled at me my mother seemed stunned.

"-Well done Lady Red. We'll be in the same year! Isn't that great?"

; Just then my mum came back to her senses

"-Oh! Ginevra! I'm so proud of you! What do you want? Tell me it's you reward."

"-Well I'd like the permission to spend a day in Muggle London with Dragon stay at the cauldron for the night and spend the next day in Diagon alley. Don't worry for the money I've benne working to pay that."

"-Well...ok. You can but be careful the are some seriously deranged men who..."

"-Mum."

"-Yes dear?"

"-Remember how I threw Dragon the 1st time you came in? Well both of us can do much better."

"-I see... So when will you be going?" ;I Looked at Dragon she raiser an eye brow and smirked

"-Tomorrow." ; We said at the same time.

When my mum went out I looked at the other papers there was a list with all materials between witches I had to choose 6 that I would study throughout the year.

"-What are you taking?"

Asked Dragon how was dealing with the same type of questionnaire

"-Well I want to be an Auror so I'm in need to take Potions; Metamorphosis; Charms; DADA."

"-I'll take the same as you. But then we've got 2 we can chose ourselves...we Have the choice between:

-Aritmansy

-Astronomies

-Botanic

-Care of magical Creatures

-Divination

-History of Magic

-Martial Arts

-Muggle Studies

-Runes"

"-Hum...I'll take Art of Combat and Care of Magical Creatures"

"-In that case I'll take that to! Like that we'll be together in all our classes! Let's go and owl our materials."

The newt morning we were up at 7 so we could leave at 8.30.

I slipped on my best Muggle clothing and ramped down stairs as usual, acted as the anti-early-morning person I was and flooed to the caldron with my luggage.

We checked in our rooms (besides each other) and went in Diagon Alley. We both took 50 galleons each and changed it to Muggle money. I was now the happy wielder of 250£

We spent the morning Shopping for clothes. Dragon had talked me in to buy about 3 meters of chain to use as an ornament/belt (she finished convincing me by saying that I could always use the to straggle someone or hang a firstly by his feet at a chandelier).

By then it was already time to eat so we headed strait for a rest rant. We ordered a hamburger and fries with soda. When we finished it was 1, Dragon was looking at her list

"-They say 4th years and over need Muggle ball robes."

"-What? That means' there's going to be a ball! It must be Dumbledor and his inter house-bounding fantasy! So wear are we going next?"

"-Dunno. But I think we should get the robes in France."

"-FRANCE?"

"-Uhum. We can floo there tomorrow. There's that shop in "La gallery des Mages" that tailors exactly what you want."

-The French version of Diagon alley?"

"-Exactly..."

We went to a shop called "Army n'more" it was an extra army supply store. I chose a pair of rangers and a coat that seemed to be made only with pockets and zips when I went to the till I found Dragon deep in conversation with the (good-looking) cashier. Dragon had already got what she wanted: 2 hunting knives with two thigh scabbards.

She smiled and gave me one

"-That's because you could need it with Voldemort around." I glanced nervously at the cashier

"-Don't worry. He's a squib."

We went out and stopped in front of a piercing shop.

"-Do you think I could pierce my ears?"

"-Well it would look good on you!"

"-Let's go in then"

So we entered the shop there a woman asked us what we wanted. I said I wanted a few piercing and a tattoo. Dragon asked for a few piercing. She made us sit on leather dentist like chairs and two men came in. One of home looked very familiar

"-Sam Hallmark!"

"-Ginny Weasley! What's a goody-goody Griff doing in a tattoo chop?" asked the 5th year Slytherin boy; I smirked

"-What on earth could I be doing in a tattoo chop... I don't know buy flowers?" I drawled my voice dripping with sarcasm

"-Temper Weasley."

"-Call me Red."

"-Ok. So what do you want?"

"-A tattoo, 3 piercing on my left ear, 2 on the rite and a piercing on navel."

"- In that case what do you want like tattoo?"

"-A tribal symbol."

He took out a note pad and started drawing, a few minutes later he showed me: he had drew a curvy but spiky symbol.

"-Perfect! Would it be possible to have it over my shoulder; like a strap?"

"-Of course but it'll be long".

He cleaned the eerier and transferred the out line of the tattoo on my skin.

"-I won't be able to uses a charm against the bleeding or the pain because of the Muggle that came in with you. My dad's taking care of her." he murmured in my ear.

"-Hey Dragon they think your a Muggle!"

"-I feel insulted!" she mocked smirking.

Thanks to magic things took up speed so we were finished 30 minutes later. I bought about 10 pairs of earrings and we went out of the shop both having a bandage covering a tattoo. Dragon had a tribal sign around her navel. By then it was 7 so we retreated to the cauldron to change before eating in Diagon alley.

I took a shower and slipped on the army pans a black tank top, put the knife on my thigh. I toped it all by putting the long leather coat on with the rangers. I looked at my self in the mirror and smirked.

The pants were clingy at the haunches and baggy at the legs; the coat gave me a dark look that I decided to extreme by charming my hair black. I added the belt hanging it loosely letting it cling to my haunches.

Cognac eyes stared back from the mirror as my reflection complimented my style. I exited the room and joined Dragon in front of the wall that gave entrance to Diagon alley.

"-There's a new night club that opened at the beginning of the holidays...in Knokturn alley."

"-Well I propose we go and have a look."

We walked down Diagon Alley and turned in Knokturn Alley in the semi-dark of the setting sun.

"-Do you have your knife?"

"-As well as my wand."

"-Good."

We strolled arrogantly down like we owned the place, people scattered on our passage they looked afraid of us like we were very powerful and ready to kill.

Suddenly I understood: it was all in the way we held our selves we looked sure, confidant, powerful.

That explained half the fear some had towards Slytherins.

At last we arrived at the club; music was pulsing from it, hundreds of people were cuing in front of it, but a passage was left clear for important people.

Two enormous hand men were guarding the doors letting some people in and sending others away. We went straight to the bouncers and; to my surprise; they let us in under the 'Boos' of the crowed.

The club was magnificent silver and emerald was everywhere, we took a seat at the bar and ordered two butter beer. Soon a cute guy came over and asked Dragon for a dance, she gave me a questioning took and I nodded chasing her away.

"-Hey doll face! Wan' a dance with a real man?" grunted none other than my ex-boy friend Mickael Corner;

"-What did Chang dump you already?"

"-You slut, I'm the one how dumped her!"

"-Don't recognize me?"

"-I don't care. Now dance with me."

He snatched my arm with a surprisingly strong gripe and dragged me on the dance floor. I struggled back but he held me by the haunches and tried to kiss me. I saw two tough looking guys point at us before getting up at the corner of my eye. At that point Michael griped by bum;

And I lost my self-control. I kneed his groin caught one of his arms and projected him on the floor. A vaguely familiar voice interrupted my in the process of slaughtering the slimy idiot.

"-Excuse me Ma'am but I don't think it is necessary to help you isn't it?"

"-It's Red and no thank you I don't need help killing him but I will need help to hide the body."

They laughed and I felt Michael fail to the ground: he had passed out.

"-Care to sit with us?"

"-Yes sure, isn't always better than to have a bunch of over-drunk girlies swoon over you."

I grabbed my drink and sat at their table. I drank a bit realizing my friends had nothing to eat or drink.

"-Care for some thing?"

"-2 buter bears"

"-mmmm...K."

I went to the bar and paid the things they'd asked, plus some nuts and chips.

"-You owe me 3 knuts for the delivery."

I"-You rely remind me of a friend of ours..."

"-Is that a good thing?"

"-Err... _that_ is a good question."

"-So what are your names?"

"-Vin"

"-Greg"

"-I guess it's your nick names."

"-And I can tell Red is a nick name too."

We babbled away until I localized Dragon waving at me and pointing to her watch; I said good by to my friends and went to the cauldron where awaited me a cozy bed...

I woke up in the middle of the night in sweat I had had a night mare but it wasn't a normal one. Some thing bad was happening power was running threw my veins roar, savage... but some thing was crying for help and my "other me" had to help it.

I looked at my-self in the mirror instead of my reflection a hooded figure stood before me completely clad in black a pair of black angel-like wings visible behind her back. She undid her hood revealing midnight black hair and death white skin. I starred in her green eyes, she starred back and said:

"-You have always repelled me because you here afraid of what you would be able to do if I gave you my powers. But now we must fight together before Tom gathers too much power. Help me, help those you love accept the power that is yours by Wright. Voldemort as about to make a new victim. An innocent one. And believe me I feel it to the core: he is important. Help me."

"-So be it."

**

* * *

**

**A/n: voila. ****Chap number one cut and revamped. **

**Don't worry it gets better from the third chapter. **

**Dranius. **


	2. Charter One Part Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_"-You have always repelled me because you here afraid of what you would be able to do if I gave you my powers. But now we must fight together before Tom gathers too much power. Help me, help those you love accept the power that is yours by Wright. Voldemort as about to make a new victim. An innocent one. And believe me I feel it to the core: he is important. Help me."_

_"-So be it."_

**

* * *

**

_Shadow Walkers_

_By Dranius_

**Chapter one (part two)**

**Ginevras PoV:**

A flow of knowledge ran threw my head, the power sank in my soul knocking me to my knees suddenly I new dimension opened up to me at last realization of who I had accepted to become struck me.

I felt stronger, faster, I censed every death there had been in a 10 km radius from the ant to the human being (and there had been a lot) my sense of smell was finer I felt every thread of cotton the constituted the carpet under my palms, my eyes could see every speak of dust, magnifying my vision to my desire, I heard a beetle scurrying in the hallway, and I felt the power blend in my blood.

I smirked standing up and looking at my self in the mirror this time my reflection stared back.

"-You're going to give them hell dear." she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"-You couldn't say it beater..."

I concentrated a bit and I was clad in a long black cloak I pulled the hood up .

Fire blazed around me and disappeared revealing a dark alley just as in my dream; the one of my dream; two figures were hurling curses to a third one how was finally struck by a crusiairius;

"-Compel to the Dark Lord" ordered a brutal masculine voice.

"-No; my loyalty relies in the Dragon." responded a mans' voice yet again but younger sounding just before an other crusiairius struck him.

'-The Dragon is dead! No one has seen her in years; come back to reality the Dark lords heir it dead.' growled a second gruff voice.

'- I am not a death eater and the dragon lives.' he yelled with a faith how dazzled me.

I stopped listening from there calculating my chance of success; three men two bad guys the young one to save one problem they all served the Dark Lord at one difference one served his heir.

I researched there auras the two attackers had bad looking auras wile the young one had a silver one with a mist shifting to black or white; I was all I needed the older ones were the preys; they were death eaters after all and the other wasn't. Silver aura was about to fain when one of the brutes decided to finish him of; he had raised his wand when...

'-STOP!'

'-Hey Zabini an intruder.'

'-And a good looking one to...'

'-Let's have some fun!' the other one fainted.

I had decided to play I am a powerful Goddess with them . I laughed a cruelly at their idea; it truly amused me them rape me? where's the army?

'-And who are you, to speak of me like that? Do you not know how I am?' I asked my voice dripping with poison.

'-She sounds like she thinks she's the Dark Lord him self! What do you think Parkinson?'

'-I think she sound like some one how wants to die tonight.' They started laughing stupidly like if he had said the best joke ever. I joined in my blood thirsty laugh cut there's short.

'-Not me. I like the idea of someone dying to night but not me ... both of you.' They started laughing again like if the idea of dieing was absurd to them. I snapped my fingers a circle of flames appeared around them cutting short there laughter. They lifted there wands as I started levitating a swipe of my hand set them of fire the ashes fell uselessly to the ground the idiots were now terrified.

'-What-t ar-r-re y-you?'

'-A death eaters worst night mare!' I whispered evilly; an other snap of my fingers made the circle go smaller and smaller.

'-Disparate!' I felt him go but I shoved him back

'-tut tut!' I said shaking my finger to and fro.

'-But how the hell are you?' I laughed again the flames were about to consume them;

'-Hell?...I am... the Death Reaper...' ;I whispered the second after my reply the two men burst to flames: they hadn't suffered. If they had failed the Dark Lord would not have been as merciful as me.

"Welcome to hell my little death eaters...welcome to Hell."

All that what's left of them was burnt flesh no fire; nothing.

My feet touched ground just as the caped figure twitched. I sat at his side and positioned the young man in sitting position. He woke up with a start struggling

'- the death eaters-'

'-Have joined the dead.' I calmly said designing what was left of the bodies. he relaxed a bit.

'-You did that?'

'-No it was Father Christmas.'

_Easy words... oh, what a dancer.  
Dance you right into the corner in the fire.  
Do the dark apostle.  
Do the sidewalk hustle.  
Do the invisible dance in the fire, fire, fire, fire.  
Walk on glass with the master.  
There's no question he can't answer with his eyes.  
What a stage, oh what a dancer._

Suddenly he kissed me I surprised myself by responding my arms sliding abound his neck as his slid around my waist. I drew away

'-Why?' I said as he got up and walked away;

'-I'm not very good with "thank you".'

I got up to and drew my hand in the air flinging flames to the sky where they became the Dark Mark made in flames. The stranger turned around

'-Are you aware the Muggle will see that?'

-Are you aware the wizards will to?'

'-Goodbye. 'with that he continued his exit, before I could stop my self I called after him.

'-Silver aura troubled edges shifting to black or white. Will you soon chose your side in the battle?'

_When you break the rules and you burn your bridges,  
And your fingers itch and they're getting wet when you look at her.  
Do the dark apostle.  
Do the sidewalk hustle.  
Do the invisible dance in the fire, fire, fire, fire.  
Walk on glass, walk on fire._

The last words echoed in a deserted roar except for a dark figure exiting at a slow pace.

* * *

I appeared in my room in a huff the dark lord had a heir!

And the heirs disciples kissed real good...MENTAL SLAP! I did not think that he's a good kisser thou he did smell g-'NO!'

I slumped on my bed thinking of what I had done: killed two human beings. But they had defied death my there names and Voldemort proclaimed to have conquered death. Oh how he was wrong.

Not only had he defied death but he was also infringed the laws of life he had been on the verge of the two worlds and had came back on the life side with a body. And that was forbidden; or course ghosts came back but without a body; that was allowed. He had provoked a rebellion in death between forces he had no idea existed.

Chaos prevailed in the parallel worlds the balance was tilting on the dark side: the neutral forces had had to side with the light; Death had chosen me to invest her powers on flames and air as well as her appearance and some of her knowledge.

Since the end of my third year she had pleaded me but it was only now that I had accepted. Now I knew the response to question I often asked my self

"Why me? Why chose shy, innocent, inoffensive little Ginny? Why not the courageous Harry Potter?"

Because I was no inoffensive Ginny I was a powerful, talented, fiery witch. I had dealt with Voldemort in my past and I had conquered him in a way: all his knowledge was mine; I could even talk parseltung.

I knew how he thought; how his mind worked... And that was very dangerous for him; and I loved it.

My last thought before falling to sep was about what she had 'told' me 2 of the neutral forces sided on the light side... where was number two?

What was its symbol? Had he or her a human auxiliary? If yes where was it? What if it's choice ended up on the dark side?

_

* * *

Next morning Chimera Restrant

* * *

_

'-So what do we do first?'

'-Well I think its better to do our school shopping first then off to Paris!'

We paid our breakfast and went to Gringots to put the Muggle money in our volts and get a bit more wizard's money we then set of for our stuff. For Martial Arts we had to buy a Katana, as well as a combat stick: exiting perspectives were coming up.

I had my 1st ever set of tailored School robes made in the finest materials, bran new book and all.

At last we arrived at Olivanders I was going to have my very own wand. I entered the chop as Dragon said she had to go do something so she would be rite back. I put my bags on the floor and tinted the bell a spooky looking man came into view he glanced at me and rummaged in his shelves and gave me the wand that was in it I flicked it towards a vase how melted in a puddle of water.

'-No definitely not. I've been waiting a long time to have the pleasure to meet you Miss.'

'-I have too;'

I watched the old man rummage in his shelves choosing a collecting of boxes that he layer in front of me on the counter; he gave me the 1st one I flicked it towards a chair how exploded the next ten wands or sow were useless in my hands causing cataclysms to the furnisher when ever I tried to use one.

'-I wonder if I can... we'll try anyway It's far to power full but... she seems powerful... will she be able to controlled her? We'll see...' he took a precious looking box at the very end of his columns of wands and came back looking grim.

'-Ebony, 40 cm, albinos Mayard blood flows in the wand's veins as well as the heart of the same dragon is it's core. Very rare, very powerful...'

I took the wand it was completely black I waved is and a spiral of flames erupted from under my feet licking my body enclosing it completely, all I felt was a warm summer breeze.

'-I'll take that one...how much?'

'-It's yours for free. Just to see that I would have gave away all the gold in Gringots...'

'-Why?'

'-Because, you are the only person how has survived trying this wand and you don't even have a scorche!'

I smirked stoking it fondly with the tips of my fingers.

'-I think it's because we have the same...fiery... personality.'

'-I think so too. Do you want to know the legend?'

'-A legend about this wand?'

'-Yes it's more of an old rime that my family passed down with two wands...and you got number two...this is how it goes...'

_'Bold opposites_

_Sisters of faith_

_One in life sits_

_The other death'_

_'No good_

_Not bad_

_No mood_

_Not sad'_

_'Of life the father_

_Created white Raon_

_For his heir_

_His spirit son'_

_'Of Death the mother_

_Created dark Sora_

_For her daughter_

_The heir of her aura'_

_'Tied buy fate_

_Are the heirs?_

_Each other hate_

_The Trespasser.'_

'-So...that's it?'

'-Yes.'

'-So my wand was created by Death?'

'-It's for me to know and you to discover...'the strange man held me the wand box with a parchment. Well Half a parchment. It was half the rime the last part about the Sora wand.

'-Where's the other half?'

'-As I said before...'

'-It's for you to know and me to discover. I know! Thank you any way. Well if I can't pay you let me give you this.'

I plucked a kiss on his cheek and shook his hand. Giving him my best smile

I went out of the Shop to see Dragon coming back with something behind her back.

'-Present!' she said giving me what was behind her back.

I now held a black dragon hide glove in my hand.

'Put it on and lift your fist to the sky then you'll have the real gift.'

I did as told and an enormous black eagle swooped down landing on my fist. I lowered him down to face level.

'-He has no name but the guy how sold me the bird told me he was a male and asked me to make sure he didn't get a name like Twiddles or any stuff like that.' I admired the elegant creature before mouthing

'-How could someone give such ridiculous names to something so noble...I will name him Raskae. It means "demon" in India...'the bird tilted his head in approbation.

'-This thing is one of the fastest things on earth and look at his claws! I pray for the person how tries to intercepts your mail!'

I hesitantly lifted my hand to stroke him, before I had touched him; he leaned in and nuzzled his beak in my palm closing in eyes in appreciation.

'-Wow really thank you!'

For fun I threw a berty bott bean in the air he flew after it and caught in his beak proudly returning it to me; I smoothed his feathers praising him.

We had a vegetarian lunch before heading to closest floo fire.

'"La galerie des Mages"'

We arrived in a very modern looking place: glass and metal was displayed in a very futurist manner.

"Wow! That it just so cool! How come England isn't like that?" I shrieked excitedly.

"Well firstly that's the new part; it's been made for the millennium. Secondly France was less 'injured' by the war by Voldemort; well actually this place didn't even exist."

"Oh, I must see everything!"

"Nah we wouldn't have the time cuss there's also the old Wizarding London and 'lantre tenebreuse' that's our version of Knokturn alley...Oh look a new Quiddich store...I'm absolutely going to play Chaser! But I don't have a broom...

"I'm going to apply chaser too. And I do have a broom but I think it's more fit fore brushing the ground dust than anything else...Are you going to buy one?"

"Hum. I've an idea lets make one."

"You mean manufacture one? With our magic?"

"No with our spit! Of course with our magic! And I know just the place for us..."

The slender girl pulled me in a tiny store called "Bits and peaces"; the store was filled to the top with peaces of broom and other magical materials

I floated to the broom handles spotting little gadgets here and there. I selected a magnificent black handle with red and gold flames etched all along the wood; I then those 4 golden straps with a silver flame Patten.

Then I took lots of strait black twigs, a few golden ones and a few red ones as well as a gold foothold. I also bought a broom care kit; special Quiddich cut finger chaser gloves (for better grip), and black sunglasses. Dragon had bought her broom material all in silver and White.

We headed to a famous designers shop called "Imagine" were a friend of Dragons would make us our dresses.

"Don't worry she's American and her husband's French so we won't have any language problem..."she said as we entered the very stylish design studio,

"Don't worry I speak French any way"

* * *

A small slim woman literally pounced on my friend.

"Dragon, Dragon, Dragon! Oh Merlin has listened to my prayers! I absolutely need your help! I'll do anything if you help me out of this!"

"Calm down Sally! What's happening explain, Oh by the way this is my friend Red."

"Two beautiful girls? Oh thank you Merlin, thank you! You must help me both of you! I have a "defile de mode" in 2 hours and my two main models have just cancelled because of a bad floo or something..."

"Wait, you want us, Dragon and me, to model you creations, in a design show?"

"An intelligent Model! I AM BLESSED!"

"What do you think Red? I'm in for it;"

"Ok. If you do it I do it."

"I ma saved thank you!" said sally all smiles

"We'll do it on one condition. (Sallies smile dropped) You'll have to design our dresses for the New Year ball."

"Of course and I'll do it for nothing and I'll never do any ones the same they will de unique! Let's do that as settled. Now if you do good I'll design all your clothes in exchange you'll model from time to time. But well see about that now come"

She pushed us in a big white room shouting out we were the new models. Time past in a blur, half of the things they did I had no idea existed. Hair, skin; make-up; manicure; pedicure; teeth whitening...all at a hallucinating speed: these guys new their job. Sally came back in just as we were finished. Or at least that's what I thought. The pulled us in an enormous walk-in wardrobe, and started talking very fast wile tapes were magically taking our measures.

"-Girls, this will not be easy. You are going to have to replace the two main models. Luckily they only had one outfit each so you won't be in a hurry to change. You are the last ones to pass so if you miss, the show crashes down!"

"-I always said your speeches had a gift to erase stress said Dragon her voice dripping with Sarcasm

"-I know. Now (She snapped her fingers and two house elves came with clothes ) put those on over there while I check things up elsewhere...Oh Red dear take the emerald outfit will you?"

I went in the cubicle and inspected the clothes: everything was there up to the underwear. I slipped it all on and went out. Immediately a team of stylists took over me and adjusted the creation. At last I was allowed to look in the mirror:

A long emerald dress descended to the ground the back trailing on the floor. The straps were on the side of my shoulders more for the look than fore the use. A shawl was connected on my arms with Silver clasps. An emerald pendent ornate my neck. Glass slippers with silver engravings toped it of.

"Red! We're on in 10 minutes! Do you know how to act?"

"Not the faintest idea!"

"Come on then. Let's look."

The woman walked down a pedestal exaggeratingly swaying their hips and back again; they paused 15 seconds or so just before entering the 'coulisse'.

"Ok I go first. You're the one how ends the ball! Good Luck!"

"Good luck to you dragon."

She pranced down the alley prouder than ever, then came back she paused just before coming back in. And started exiting. I gulped and started walking a seductive yet innocent smile on my face looking straight ahead of me. Cameras Flashed furiously the crowd cheered. I swayed my way back and paused. I winked and went in the safety of the bask-stages.

"Not so fast you two!" said sally grabbing my arm and Dragons "you come with me to close the round!"

I walked again to the end of the stage at the end Sally stopped I and dragon each took a place on either side of her.

"Thank you to have came to this years autumn collection. I hope to see you at the buffet!"

She bowed and turned back. We followed suite.

"Thank you soooo much! To thank you; you can take any thing you like in the shop for FREE ! And I'll make your dresses. So do you mind if I owl you for a show? Or two? or three? Haha! Just joking. They loved you out there! Thank you so much. Well I must be of! It's been a pleasure to talk with you but I'm a busy witch. Have fun in the shop and run if you see camera men!"

She disappeared behind two glass panels.

"I love talking with that woman" cheered dragon

"I like the pay better"

We entered the shop and literally emptied it.

We then had a look around the shops lapidating our money. Seeing all the things I had bought, I acquired a Bottomless Feather-light trunk with "RED.W." in silver Goth letters. At the end of the day we went to a French rest rant.

"We're going to have to go home..."

"I absolutely HATE being stuck between 4 walls"

"I have to tell you some thing. I can't tell it to anyone except you. My brothers would be mad; my mom would die of shock. I'll tell you tonight. I just want you to promise me never EVER to tell someone. Promise."

"I promise."

I smiled sadly. Some how I knew I had done the rite choice.

"So I'd like to buy... books." said Dragon

"BOOKS?"

"Yeah! there's always interesting things in books. For the moment I'm looking for 'A 1001 things your teacher would dread you to do;' "

"Oh, I think I'm interested."

We flooed to the Cauldron to put our bags in the rooms. We decided to go to Hogsmeade for the books. I bought a few...entertaining...books:

'When enemies beg for mercy, It means he hasn't read this book'

'Toil and pain in the flick of a wand'

'Ways to win a Quiddich match: moves that let the opposing team down the gutter'

'Ancient not-very-clear spells'

'Most potent potions'

'Animalists of the past and future'

'In the Shadows'

And of course the famous

'Darkness'

They were all books that were in the Hogwarts restricted section, ether because of the 'non-orthodox' techniques; like in 'ways to win...' where a few people had ended up in a bloody puddle after a long fall.

We then went to the herbalist were I acquired a few rare ingredients that weren't in my very basic potions kit. But that was for personal use.

We decided to end the day by going in a magical general store. Then we decided to go home before my mum called out the scouts. Back at the cauldron we looked nervously at the mountain of things we had bought. Tom was laughing his head of in a corner of the room wile people looked quizzically at us.

"Err... how are we going to carry all that home? I hope you have an idea Red because they won't let us do 1001 goes between HQ and here..."

"-Happy I bought a bottomless case, Hein?"

* * *

That night I explained everything about my powers to her. What I was, why the ministry had found peaces of burnt Death Eaters in a dark alley...

"-It confirms my thoughts. I am going to tell you my secret. Only the others know it.

I am… Voldemorts daughter.

Don't say anything let me finish! I don't share his Idea of

'the-perfect-wizard' if you get the idea."

"- It doesn't surprise me. He always wanted a girl."

_"Tom; do you want kids?"_

_"Yea...I always wanted a girl to take over the tradition ...She'll be the greatest of all..."_

"Sad. Because I will be his down fall. The Dragon is the leader of the pack.

We are Voldemorts hit squad: we kill, clean and eliminate. We leave no traces what so ever.

Now, the truth is that we just put the targets somewhere safe.

But if we have to kill...we will. We have absolutely no regards to the law. The unforgivables are current in our job.

We are also double agents. For example I'm gon'na try and get Snape in my squad... We have our own mark that also determine our Grades.

If I'm telling you all this It's for one reason... to offer you my mark."

I looked at her eyes. And smirked. No laws? Perfect with me...

"-I'm with you. "

She applied her hand on my back. A sudden light flashed and a warm feeling came upon my back.

She took her hand off.

"-It's a dragon. The clan members call themselves the Pack. The marks define the grade.

Mayard is the heist level , just under me, then comes the Opal-Eye the , then the Viper-tooth and at last the Dragon-Lion.

You, my friend are a Mayard.

And there are only two Mayards.

My left hand man and you."

* * *

_**? PoV**_

_She saved Me._

There's a crazy moon, a crazy sky, looking down on me  
I've been losing track of time_  
_It's been the hardest day, the longest night I've ever spent alone  
I can't get you off my mind

_I can't under stand. She saved me for nothing._

You know what I've been missing, do i really have to say  
I talk but you can't listen, it's not always been that way, no... she's a

_She saved me. She doesn't know who I am..._

Stranger, stranger - you're not the girl I know, will I ever be the same  
You don't act like a stranger, stranger - tell me it ain't true  
Won't you please explain, why you're so strange

_She saved me...but would she have done it..._

In the morning gloom, this empty room, i can see your face  
When i look again, you're gone  
Your memory, so close to me, it leaves a trace  
Won't you tell me what went wrong

_...If she knew that I am..._

No sign, no words, no warning, I can never be the same, no  
When you walked in that night, you know you left nothing but questions

_Draconis Anthalus Malfoy._

**

* * *

**

**An: sorry the chap. changed but I had probes with Review! And I cut the first chap in two as well so... Voila!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter Two

****

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my-self; well I think...

**A/N** thanks to midnightdusk for her review. I feel real happy to be reviewed by you cuz I must admit; I'm a great fan of **'library rendezvous".** I'll try to follow your advice. But I can guarantee that the other chapies will be way shorter! Thank you!

**Chap 2**

**Draco's PoV**

It was 5 in the morning when a tapping noise woke me up. I opened the window letting in the black owl. It dropped a note on the bed and flew back out.

_I always hold my promises._

I turned the note around and tried a few revealing spells: nothing. I smiled. But only for a second.

_Dragon is back._

I glanced at the trunk at the end of my bed. Hogwarts was only a few hours away.

As usual platform 9 ¾ was full; students saying good-by to their loved ones; or saying hello to their best friends. And I as usual smirked, my trunk slung over my shoulder.

"Hi, dud! How're you ?"

"Fine Blaze. Already got pansy latched on your arm have you?"

"- She's mine now! At last..."

The couple started passionately kissing. I smirked smugly. I was happy to see my beast friends could be together ,at last. Now that their fathers were dead , nothing opposed to their love. And let's say their love lasted since 3rd year. And I wouldn't have to fake being Pansy's' boyfriend and vice-versa .

"- Sorry to break the seen, but I need to know."

"-Dementor attack, End of December." Pansy smirked " Happy Christmas!"

"- Dragon Is there. Somewhere." I smiled.

"- Awwww! Big brother syndrome!"

"-Shut up Parkinson."

"-Well you'd better go tell scar-face then." Chuckled Blaze

"- Yea and get welled at as usual."

"-Poor love. Well be in the last wagon; Per usual. Vin and Greg are already there."

" See you. I'll have a look at my girl-friend!" I sneered. Pansy mumbled something. I frowned.

"-What was that?"

" Nothing. Come on Blaze, lets get out of her before the cheesy wimp comes."

"Drake-love!!!"

"Run pansy!!!" yelled Blaze. They both ran for it. I turned around to catch a girl in my arms managing to muffle a 'oomph!'.

****

****

**Ginny PoV:**

I was wearing an old pass-me-down robe over my new clothes. And I was hating it. I missed my silky new robes, I felt grubby. I was to meet dragon in the last wagon after spending a bit of time with the golden trio. Of course they took a compartment in the front. I threw Ron my trunk so he could hoist it in the nets.

Sitting lazily astray of the seats leaning my back on the wall, facing the door. I ignored Mio's looks by staring out of the window the train shuddered departing from the train-station. Ron and Mio started to argue Harry desperately tried to stay neutral. I rolled my eyes and gazed out of the window. The door slid open.

"-Isn't It scar face and his faithful side-kicks? Plotting to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"-Don't worry Malfoy you'll come first;" sounded Harry's meant-to-be menacing voice.

I side soundlessly, closing my eyes, leaning my head against the wall.

"-Don't worry about me Potter, you have enough to worry about yourself."

_What is Malfoy her for?_

I sudden ruffling sound told me Mio had just grabbed Ron's collar. So predictable... 

"-Is that a menace? Because if it is..."

"-Oh my! I'm going to **_faint_**!" sneered Draco emphasising the last word.

"That's the happy option for you."

"-Oh I see you're going to let my insides freeze in the **_late December_** chill?"

Wait a tick, Harry, faint ,late December? Oh my! 

"-I got the message. Now go."

"-I was wondering when the Weaslette was going to butt in. Still after Potter are we?"

I knew how Malfoy worked The more you argue the more he argues back.

"-But Malfoy; you are free to enter the competition if you like..."

"-Don't raise your hopes Weasley. You know I would rather die." scoffed Malfoy.

I opened my eyes and gave him a slow once and over. I was the first time I really paid attention to him; he was tall,1m80 at least. Albinos white skin, toned muscles. He also had a fine face, blond strands fell in his face, partly covering his steel blue eyes.

My worst enemy was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Like what you see?"

to spite him I gave Harry the same treatment .I shrugged.

"-I was only razing your hopes Malfoy; Don't get all exited."

He looked shocked but not very long. Something flickered in his eyes.

"but don't worry I liked what I saw. Now I thing you should go before Mio lets Ron go. Or worst: I get you to go my way."

I took my wand out twirling It between my fingers.

"-Is that a threat?"

"-No a fact."

Mio's fingers slipped of Ron and Ron's mouth slipped open.

"-I won't let you talk to that death eater wana' be! I don't even allow you to _look_ at the pervert !"

"-Ron-" started Harry

"-And you Malfoy Sod of!" Bellowed Ron. Draco winked at me.

"-we'll meet again.". the door snapped closed.

How did he dare!? I was having fun with Malfoy, and he, RUINNED my fun! I was about to send his hansom body running up the wall. Ouch. I did not think that. His stunning body Is NOT hansom. Drat.

"-...forbid you to come within 20 meters of the ferret, or even breathe the same air as him, I'll lock you in a closet and let you out when I've killed the brat!"

Shut up Ron. I swear you'd beater run! 10...9...8...7...0! 

My eyes snapped open; Mio and Harry sank in their seats. I was seething.

"-Malfoy. came. here. to. warn. us." my voice was ice cold.

"-I don't give a-"

"SHUT UP RONALD!" My voice cracked like a whip. Silence." There will be a Dementor attack in late December. Tell Dumbledore. I want nothing to do with this." I grabed my suit case and stormed out of the compartment.

"That's It you're _defending_ him... aren't you?"

"no." it was barely a whisper.

"That's it, you're one of his whores. Aren't you?" yelled Ron .

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_I _won_'t waste my time on him._

I shook my head and started walking away again. The golden idiots followed. I was in the middle of the last wagon.

Not very far now... 

"-Ginny d-" I let the case fall to the ground with a loud "_clang"_. Kicked it open and pulled a new robe out. I threw my current worn out one in; Ron sore my clothes. Or my lack of clothes in his pov.

"-Ginny what are you wearing?" asked a shocked Harry.

All the compartments were open people were watching. I barely noticed.

"-Do NOT _Ginny _ME!!! I am not your lap dog Harry!"

"-How dare you speak like that to the one how _saved_ you? Do I have to remind you?"

SLAP. Ron clutched his cheek

"If you rely want to know, I would rather have died!" I hissed, turning around nearing my case

"Don't speak like that to family!"

"-In that case; I deny my name." My hair turned Black.

"-Slut"

I picked my case up and threw it in a random compartment.

"you have 3 seconds to be out of spell shot Ron."

"-NO."

"2 seconds" I took my wand out and muttered a complicated charm. My hands glowed Red.

"No"

"-1" lit a fire ball between my hands.

"-no?"

"-0" I clapped my hands together the ball exploded 10cm in front of his feet.

"-next time I wont miss" An another fire ball materialised between my palms.

"-Don't Bother Red. We came late fir the first one but we're just in time for this one." Two familiar figures exited from the compartment were I had flung my case; their cracked their knuckles.

"-Don't break Dumbledore's Star trio!"

"-Can't promise..." they exited behind the trio.

I was seething. I snuffed the fire out., and slammed my fist in the wall.

"-Shit!"

I entered the compartment and realized my trunk was already in a net.

Drawing up my hood, oblivious to my surroundings, I resumed my previous position.

"-It was about time Red."

**A/N per usual: review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: hello everybody! This is the last chapter but Draco's POV. Don't worry I always go further in the story (so 'It was about time Red' will be about in the middle) enjoy!!! I don't always do that, it's only to hade the other's first impressions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dragon and the Plot!**

**Chapter3 I****nitiation:**

_**Dracos' PoV:**_

The train had started when I finally got rid of my girlfriend. There are moments when I'm rely afraid of her. (once she putted me In that horrid café Mme Puddismut or some thing... I still have night mares.) I composed my self and opened The trio's cabin. I sneered.

"-Isn't It scar face and his faithful side-kicks? Plotting to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"-Don't worry Malfoy you'll come first;" sounded Potter's meant-to-be menacing voice.

I discreetly craned the compartment.

_Potter .check. Weasel. Check. Granger. check. Wow! Who is that??? _

"-Don't worry about me Potter, you have enough to worry about yourself."

_I see later. So how can I put that..._

Granger grabbed Weasley's collar when he lodged at me. I didn't twitch. 

"-Is that a menace? Because if it is..."

Aha! Got it! 

"-Oh my! I'm going to **_faint_**!" I sneered carefully emphasising the last word.

"That's the happy option for you." snapped Granger

"-Oh I see you're going to let my insides freeze in the **_late December_** chill?"

There, I said it, now use your brains. The girl... it's...no...yes! It's the Weaslette! 

"-I got the message. Now go." Said the would be sleeping girl.

"-I was wondering when the Weaslette was going to butt in. Still after Potter are we?"

_Now let's see if weasel-girl is as witty as her brother...that's to say as much as a cucumber._

"-But Malfoy; you are free to enter the competition if you like..."

Hey! 

"-Don't raise your hopes Weasley. You know I would rather die."

_There gotcha!_.

She opened her eyes and gazed at me. I got lost in them; she had grown. A bit smaller than me white skin; blood hair...An she had certainly filled in... She was beautiful.

_I did not think that. Bad Draco! Wait she's giving me a once and over! I can't let that go by!_

"Like what you see?"

She looked at potter and back at me ...And shrugged.

_She just compared me to Potter!!!._

"-I was only razing your hopes Malfoy; Don't get all exited."

I am shocked! But then...I think I just found someone I can really have fun with... 

"but don't worry I liked what I saw. Now I thing you should go before Mio lets Ron go. Or worst: I get you to go my way."

I lifter an eye brow. She twirled her wand.

"-Is that a threat?"

"-No a fact."

_Oh witty!_

Granger let Weasley go.

"-I won't let you talk to that death eater wana' be! I don't even allow you to _look_ at the pervert !"

"-Ron-" started Potter

"-And you Malfoy Sod of!" Bellowed Weasley. I winked at the Red beauty.

"-we'll meet again.". I closed the door Juts then _She_ found me, she pulled me in a compartment near the middle and started bombarding me with question. I dodged the best I could, but you know girl friends. They always get what they want.

A loud noise was hear out side; and swift silent walking.

"That's it?"

yelled a muffled voice. The walking stopped dead just out of my compartment. Loud thumping was heard: someone running. The walking started again. I waited a few seconds and followed ignoring my girl friend.

I wanted to know what it was all about; by now I was hiding just at the entrance of the last wagon. The golden trio and the blood haired Beauty here there. She was walking towards the last compartment.

"-Ginny d-"

She stopped dead, and let her case fall to the ground. All the doors snapped open. She kicked her case open and pulled a designers Robe out throwing her scruffy one off. She was wearing a emerald tube top and a pair tight jeans.

_Wow!!! She sure is a stunt! No, bad Draco. She's bad! She would kill you if she could!!_

"-Ginny what are you wearing?" asked a shocked Potter. (I must admit it amused me)

"-Do NOT _Ginny _ME!!! I am not your lap dog Harry!"

_That's the spirit now run in my arms and I'll protect you from them! Drat. I'm it._

"-How dare you speak like that to the one how _saved_ you? Do I have to remind you?"

SLAP. The woman had just slapped; no _punched_ her brother.

"If you rely want to know, I would rather have died!" she hissed, turning around nearing her case

"Don't speak like that to family!"

"-In that case; I deny my name." Her hair turned black with a flick of her wand..

"-Traitor"

She picked her case up and threw it in a compartment. My Friends compartment.

"You have 3 seconds to be out of spell shot Ron."

"-NO."

"2 seconds" She took my wand out and muttered something her hands glowed red; she put her wand in her pocket.

"nO"

"-1" she put her palms together and set them apart; a fire ball was born..

"-no?"

"-0" She clapped her palm together and the ball crashed just before her brother's feet. I felt the heat..

"-next time I wont miss" An another fire ball materialised between her palms. Crabbe and Goyle came out of the compartment where she'd threw her case.

Don't hurt her!!! Hein? No I meant; Throw her out!!! 

The two boys nodded at her and advanced menacingly towards the trio;

"-Don't Bother. We came late the first one but we're just in time for this one." "-Don't break Dumbledore's Star trio!" she sneered.

"-Can't promise..." the trio ran passed me; my friend hot on their heels. They closed the wagon doors.

"hey Vin ;Greg; what your doing?"

"Helping a friend."

"In that case...let me come to your aide."

After a bit of trio bothering we headed back to the compartment. Where Dragon was waiting. I was getting _so_ nervous...and _annoying_.

"-Do I look O.K.? Is my hair right? Do you think she'll recognise me? It _has_ been 6 years you know. How is she? Wait does she have a boy friend? Not for long . I want to meet him. What if I deceive her? What if-"

"-Cool down Draco! It'll be alright. And you can't deceive her you are the most handsome male in Hogwarts..."

"-She's my sister, Vin."

"-yea ,Vin, _how _could you forget?" sneered Greg.

"-Shut up. You both know what I meant, and any way I'll tell you something Draco; your sister has some body.(I looked threateningly at him) Not that I am interested!!! "

The boy laughed nervously. I smiled and patted his back.

"- Talking of physical perfection, remember the girl we meet in that club? "

"- Which one?" I smirked the boys rolled there eyes.

"- The one who's perfect for you; beautiful, witty and...dangerous. _She_ won't be easy to impress. "

"- Yea, a guy wanted to make her dance with him; he ended up whimpering on the floor..."

"In less than 5 seconds; believe me; I counted."

"-You know I already have a girl-friend..."

"- Did you have to remind me ? I'd finally forgot!" wined Greg.

"-Ha! Ha! So were is she?" I asked I little too eager.

"-Aha! So we have grabbed your attention have we?"

"-She's in our compartment"

Once in front of the door I just couldn't bring my self to open it; so Greg ended up doing it. I peered in; Two steel blue orbs got all my attention.

"Draco?"

I nodded slowly. She had changed so much... she was a woman. And I hadn't been there.

_I've been such a bad brother... I wasn't there for her!!! It won't happen again._

She got up and jumped on me. Her arms slid around my neck as she hugged me. It felt good. How I had missed her... I hugged back. I picked her up making her twirl aground me to have a beater look.

"-Wow; love, you have grown so much! And you certainly have inherited the famous Black Beauty!"

"I have missed you so much!" I put her down. She looked carefully at my neck.

"It's still there..."she ran a finger on a practically invisible line, only reminder of an ancient scar. I shrugged.

"-It was a long time ago." She smiled sadly. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she wrapped hers' around my waist. Greg cleared his throat.

"- Draco; this is the girl, Red.; Draco. Draco Red."

He was pointing to a hooded figure in the corned lazily lofted on the seats.

I went up to her and crouched down trying to pear under the hood.

"-Pleased to meet you Red."

"-I don't think so Malfoy. " she said putting her hood down.

"Weasley?" It has her from the blood hair to the manicured nails.

_Weasleys _don't_ have manicured nails._

"-Yes, I know my name; thank you." She smirked, her golden eyes twinkled with mischief. I growled stood up and glared at the surrounding students.

"-You could of told me."

"-But they didn't"

said a singsong voice behind me. I cringed. She sure was annoying.

"Hi guys; you didn't tell me you were students!"

She stated sitting up correctly. They took a seat on eater side of her. At that point I sat down between Dragon and Blaze opposite to her. I expected her to stiffen and become uneasy between the two mountain-men.

(' Because you had to admit it : closely shaved, short hair, black suit, built like a fridge ; they sure were intimidating.) but _no_ she leaned her back on Greg and crossed her legs on Vin.!

"- Well lets say that after seeing what you did to Corner..."

"-We decided you weren't in the mood for students..."

She laughed and looked at me.

"- Do they always complete each others sentences?" She raised an eyebrow.

"- Don't worry you'll get used to it!" said Pansy.

_Wow! Pansy accepted her? I can't believe it... She won't even speak to my girl-friend! And Merlin knows I took ages to convince her I has a friend and not an enemy. I remember she jinxed me...err...lots of times! And then I had to convince her I was _Not_ in love with her and that I was obeying under threat...Ugly moments._

"They sound like the twins." She said half to herself.

"- They're the ones how set fireworks free in the castle last year?" asked Blaze excitedly. "Oh, I remember it put toad-woman in one of her fits! And the swamp! Oh that one was a great one! There's still some left... Hey Draco remember the time we made Filch fall of his raft while he was passing a bunch of 4th years?"

"It was you?" snarled the red-head "It took me ages to get rid of the smell! But his expression has priceless; I'll show you the photo Colin took." She said smirking.

_Wait that's a _Slytherin_ smirk! What about the copy write?_

"-As a mater of fact, expect a swamp beneath the frauds tower... and a lot of fire works tonight...the rest is a surprise." She finished on the tone of confidence.

"more of the www artefacts?"

"- Why, Blaze...I know I'm I Griff but do you think so lowly of me? Well you'll see what _I_ can do tomorrow morning..."

I got up and stretched.

"I'm hungry. Any one want something from the cart? Merlin knows the woman doesn't go at the end of the train..."

"- The usual for us..." said Vin tossing me a bag of Galeons.

"- Chocolat frogs, Berty-Bots and Butter beers for both of us." Said Blaze throwing me some money.

"- Chocolate filled with mint cream." Said Dragon tossing me her money.

"-Haven't changed on the sweet side I see." I smirked fondly at my sister. Weasley Tossed me a black leather pouch it was quite full (to my surprise);

"- Any-thing but liquorish. " she said with a smile.

"- So that makes...4 packets of 10 frogs, 10 packets of random sweets, an other packet of 10 frogs; a giant packet of BB; 2 butter beers, mint chocolat, any thing worth it; is that all?"

"You forgot 5 packets of pumpkin pasties , 2 packets of fizz-wiz-bizz ,

10 super-multi-flavoured giant lollypops and 4 packets of 20 bars of Honeyducks bets black chocolate." said Greg.

"Sorry. Err... I think I'll need help to carry it all..." Dragon got up and linked arms with me.

"Don't worry Draco! I'll help you in you near impossible quest of food shopping for those two!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my saviour!" she swatted the back of my head closing the compartment door;

We started walking down the train.

"-You are aware you're going to have to pass the initiation?"

"- If I am a Slytherin."

"- You will." My sister laughed.

"- I might as well end up in Gryffindor if all of them are like Red."

"-She has changed...in a way. The girl should have been a Slytherin."

"Uhum. I noticed Ron, Harry and Mio are different." She said half to her-self." What do you mean 'she's changed in a way'?"

"- It's really bizarre. The first time I met her I was with Lucius. And the Weasley family was there. So, you know how he is: if I hadn't of started a row, well you know."

I absentmindedly lifted my hand to the scar on my neck

" Potter was there so I picked on him. And she _stood up_ to me _and father_ ! Just; like that! She wasn't even frightened when father snatched a book from the cauldron she was holding! In fact a thought she was going to kick him in a rather nasty place for a moment."

"- So that's how she got Tom's book..."

"- Yea, but in the end the plan bask-fired on him: Potter killed the beast; saved the girl and the school. I sent her a packet of chocolates." I finished lamely.

"- I have the feeling you wanted to stuff the book up his nose."

"- Who ? Potter? Not this time. Dobby was freed thanks to him. He always wanted freedom. Fore him, for us...Remember when he red us bed time stories when Mum was 'busy'?"

"Yes... more like being beaten to a pulp!" she growled hatred translucent in her expression; "And then he had to burn his fingers; but he still did it. And then he would use his powers to heel mum; and get the Crucio for helping her against _his_ will."

"-Now he works at Hogwarts and vows a cult to Potter!"

"- I know I saw him this summer...Potter-mania Hein? And an obsession for socks..."

We laughed. The lady looked at us strangely seeing the quantity of food we'd bought; Dragon had refused to help me chose for Weasley so I took her a selection of my favourite candy. I'd also bought a Buter-Beer for everyone. We staked our arms with food and proceeded back to the current HQ.

"-Hey Dragon!" we both turned around to see the Trinity behind us.

"-Hey Harry..."she said. My brother instinct took over as I stepped in front of her.

"-Malfoy. Is he bugging you Dragon?" asked Potter in a way that made me cringe.

" No of course not. Come on Draco; stop being all overprotective..." She said soothingly. I growled and stepped besides her; close enough to show she was mine. She sighed rolling her eyes. Weasley glared at me.

"- Did you see Ginny? I'm sure she got in trouble again and is crying for help." Spat the red-head. I suddenly felt very angry.

"- I don't think so Ron."

Snapped Dragon; I smirked : no-one criticised her friends of family with-out consequence;

" it would rather be her aggressors that would be crying for help. Don't tell me you've already forgot the unique sensation of being flung un the floor?" she asked venomously.

Granger decided to be practical.

"-Do you know where she is?" I beat her at responding that time:

"- She went past us in the opposite direction a few minutes ago. I hope you meet her She's in a wonderful mood." I smirked nastily. Dragon caught on my story:

"- Did you know you could actually send someone flying against a wall _with one hand_? I'd never seen it..." she said enthusiastically

"Thanks... see you Dragon; get lost Malfoy..." said Weasley the went of in the opposite direction.

We walked away and burst out laughing as soon as they were out of ear shot. We were still laughing when we sat down and gave away the sweets and gave the money back. I looked at an inquisitive Weasley, me and Dragon met eyes and started an other fit. Our laughter was contagious and soon we were all clothing our stomachs.

"All that's wonderful;" gasped Pansy "But why exactly are we laughing? Do you realise we could loose our reputation?"

I and Dragon explained what had happened making everyone double over in laughter again. I gave a butter beer to every one and look a long swing from mine.

"-Honeyducks beast dark chocolat!!! My favourite!" exclaimed the Red beauty

"- Chocoholic?" I asked she nodded

"-Only with dark chocolate."

"-Me too" I said coking my head on the side. She smiled and dived bask in the bag.

We separated a the great hall when her brother came and practically kneeled in front of her begging for forgiveness. She was still angry; Not that I cared of course...

Don't kid your self Draco... 

"-I'm sorry Red I didn't mean what I said...you know I'm your brother and I cant help being over protective..."

She glanced at Dragon and gave her a curt nod indicating us to leave. I pulled my friends away we all seated at our table. A few minutes later she came back in a smug smile on her face the trio hot on her heels. Suddenly I realized something.

Since the train episode she had gained respect, even from me. And that was shocking. A Malfoy respected a Weasley. She graciously sat down and started a conversation, making her auditors laugh or look sorry. I started a conversation at my own table. Soon the 1s years were sorted all that was left was Dumbledore's announcements.

"Welcome; or welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! I will do a few announcements and you will be able to stuff your faces as much as you want"

a few laughs were heard across the hall.

" As you know the House cup and the Quiddich tournament will take place as every year. To try to improve school unity; we have decided to re-actualize a long forgotten Hogwarts tradition, well almost forgotten;each house will have it's own official representent before the staff.

They will be responsible for their co-students and have complete control over the prefects and head Boy or Girl. They will have patrols and the power to give detentions and duck points. The students will chose their representent by putting their name in the boxes that are now in the main Hall.

The titles are The Gryffindor Emperor or Empress ; The Ravenclaw Monarch ; The Huffelpuff Duck or Duchess and at last The Slytherin Prince or Princess ho is currently known as Draco Malfoy.(I gave a curt nod smirking; Weaslette smirked back at me).

They will each have a private room linked to a common room; home it-self is magically linked to the 4 common rooms. No student Is allowed in it. May I remind you that any student can go in any common room if invited.

You have until tomorrow at dinner. Now let me present you Miss Amber-Dragon Black a new student how comes directly from France. "

Dragon had walked to the staff table. A few hoots were heard. I glared in the direction of the offending sound. She sat graciously on the stool and fitted the hat on her head. After a few seconds the rip at the edge of the hat ripped open

"SLYTHERIN"

She stood up and gave the hat to McGryff as I called her.

"Well done love!" I slid my arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

" And now your new DaDA teacher Professor Tonks how has decided to use her Auror skills in the art of teaching and for a beater protection of the school. " The students cheered loudly even us Slytherin were happy the old toad was gone. "And now may the feast begin!"

He clapped his hands, and the food appeared. I started eating and conversing. Cries of 'Draco well vote for you' and 'Draco the Slytherin Prince!' were heard. Other whispers of 'I wonder what the initiation will de this year?' Were heard as well "

I winked at my friends. "11.30 the Salazar's council decides; midnight everyone in the common room. Pass down." At last the feast ended. Slytherins crowded around the name box probably voting for me.

_Of course they are! after all; I am Draco Malfoy._

Passing by the Gryffindor box I herd a few exited whispers.

"How are you voting for?

-Red of course! How else? She's beautiful witty...and I've heard some gossip about her hanging around Slytherins...or if it was someone like Granger that was elected ....(the girls shuddered)

-we'd be enslaved By homework... I'll vote for her too. After all she does seem to have Potter and Co. wrapper around her little finger...

-And she's planning a few...surprises..."

I stopped listening. Once in the common room I sat in my favourite couch in front if a roaring fire; pondering on tonight's initiation. The initiation was a Slytherin tradition. Every new Slytherin had to do it; To prove he was worthy. Suddenly I had an Idea.

All I need is a ferry powerful cushioning charm and 10 people or so for slowing spells...just for safety.

I smirked to myself. 11 o'clock sounded. We shooed all the remaining student in their dorms till midnight. A 3rd year girl had fell to sleep on one of the couches. I took her in my arms and went to her dorm after neutralizing the stairs.

Most of their parents are merciful DeathEaters. Their fathers tortured them; their mothers got beaten in front of them others got beaten by both parents.

I looked down at the innocent girl in my arms. A red mark on her arm caught my attention.

What is that? Don't tell me they did it again Tara just cant get the Crucio right...Drat them! Last year her arm was broken in several places...and had been badly repaired. We'd had to break it again and seal the bones back correctly.

I held her closer to me.

_The truth is that I, Blaze, Vin, Greg, Pansy and Dragon were there _real_ parents. Some of the students even called us Mum or Dad._

I put her un her bed

"-Dad, what's happened to her?"

"-Don't worry Gaby. She's just sleeping..." I lifter her sleeve up to have a beater look at her injury. It looked very nasty.

Little Tara was always my favourite. I remember when she was afraid of doing her initiation. What was It already...Ah yes you had to run arose Aragoges clearing...

She'd desperately clung to my arm when it was time for the troupe to run she'd started shaking like mad.

_"What's the mater love?" I had said crouching down._

_"I-I-I-I h-h-have A-a-arachnophobia!!!" she shrieked._

_"Drat. Pansy! Were gon'na run with them."_

_"But Draco; were hardly aloud to be with them now! The elders..."_

_"Hell! I don't care! I'm running with them! I'm not going to obey to _his_ supporters!"_

_Pansy had smirked._

_"Vin, Greg, Blaze! We're running with them." I took the litle Girls' hand and smiled at her."Don't worry I'll be with you.What's your name?"_

_"Tara."_

It has a hand mark. And bloody. I had a look at her nales and let out a low grole. They were bloody. Splinters of wood wer stil stuck in her skin. Spider bite marks were visibel. They had done it again. Since her parents knew she had arachnophobia they punished her by locking her up to a Week in a dark room without food or water. The room was packed with spiders.

I heeled the wounds; and went back in the almost empty common room. I was seething. I slammed my fist in a wall out of frustration.

"What happened Draco?" a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"-They did it again." I whispered. I turned around and faced my friends." They locked her in the blasted room.! Why didn't she come and get us in the train? It looks like she hasn't eaten in days!" I slumped on a couch and put my head between my hands. "I'll kill them. They will pay." Pansy took me in her arms.

"Come on we must Decide...you go first I don't have an ideas anyway "

I sighed.

_Wou'l have a mental brak down laterDraco...When no one can see; When no one knows how you are..._

"-How about...jumping of the astronomy tower?" I asked. The other's gasped,and smiled.

"Fly..." I said dreamely...that's why I like Quiddich so much.

"Absuluty" breathed Blaze. We organised everything.

20 people were to go under the tower; erase cusioning charms and peform levitating charms to stop the fall. 16 first years plus Dragon were to be escorted by the 5 of us. We sperated at the main hall and waited about 10 minuts.

We were about to go when one of the great hals Doors craked open. A dark shape sliped out crouching low to the ground. The dore closed soundlessly. Sudenly the shape saw us. Slowly it stood up and soundlessly walked towasds us very cat like. Instictivley we put the youngest behind and took oure wands out.

The figure stoped. It looked like a wonan, but I couldn't tell very well. She lifted her hands up and look a step forwards in the moon light. I was now sure it was a "she". The cut of the long blask leather coat clearly revealed that. One of her hands lifted her hat of. Long blood red hair fell too her hips. I sied,putting my wand away.

"Don't worry, it's Weasley."I whispered.

The girl put her hands down and walked up to us a smirk plastered on her face.

"- You don't want to go in there." She whispered. It sounded like the wind russling in the leavs. I was rezmerized.

"-Draco. She saw us...you know the rule? She has to do it."said Pansy in my ear. I smiled at her nodding. I turned to Weasley.

"-Come." I said "you mut come now or I'll have to obliviate you." She noded, but it was clear that she came bacause she cas curious and not because of the threat.

"-Curiosity kiled the cat." This time her voice sounded like silk on a blade. She fell in march besides me at the head of the students. She was soundless, futive. She tosed her haire in a bun accidently putting some in my face befonr coverind them with her berret.It smelled like cinamon and hena. Suddenly a noise was heard. Mrs Norris apeared out of no-were.

"-Drat."

"-We're going to have to stun her..."

"No."I turned to look at Weasley; but she was already midway between us ans the cat. Slowly she crouched to the ground; as feline as ever.

"_come" _her wisper has soft but comandingThe cat wesitantly took a step forwards.

"_I said COME..._" it now had a slight hissing quality. The cat came close puffing up and hissing. It was just un front of her now; it couched down like if it was going to pounce;hissing and making a low mewing sound. The girl just looked down at the animal

"-_now Anubis...I am the strongest here and you know it..."_ suddenly the cat started purring loudly. I had never knew the thing could do some thing so...cat-like. She patted the cat and stood up.

"-_Ok girl. Now could you lure Filch far away from..."_ She looked at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"-The astronomy tower." I said.

The cat purred harder rubbing herself against Weasleys' legs.

"-_I owe you_;" the cat _nodded _and ran in the opposite direction we resumed our walk to the tower.

I couldn't stop myself from asking how she'd done it.

"-She knows how's the boss." She replied with a shrug; but I noticed a slight smile on her lips. The stars shined and the mind played with my robes. Instinctively I looked at the sky.

Draco the paradise of dragons... 

We quickly explained the task to the students.

"- Is anyone afraid of altitude? " asked Pansy in her motherly tone. A few hands were lifted. I counted 7. Drat. 2 would jump alone... Someone taped my shoulder. It was Weasley.

"-If you want; Dragon and I can jump with one of them."

"- Perfect. Go ask one to jump with you." She spotted a trembling girl and crouched down saying some thing. She smiled as the girl nodded. I got closed to eavesdrop.

"- How does it feel to fly?" Asked the shivering 1st year. A few others nodded drawing all their attention on Weasley. She took a deep breath; taking of her hat.

"- Flying is feeling the wind in your hair, the stars on your skin. The adrenalin rushing in your veins...you are all powerful. No problems; no past; no future; just you, the wind, the stars, the feeling of never touching the ground again... All your feelings are left behind...no more worries, but the speed of the fall. Personally it's the only moment where I go faster than my problems."

"- How do you know all that?" peeped a student.

"- That's why I'm applying for lead chased in the Gryffindor team... Arc! I hope I won't be Seeker again!"

"- You would loose against Draco." At that moment I started coughing. Badly swallowed. They all looked at me strangely. I simply sat on the floor with them to listen to her reply.

"-Of course he would beat me. I haven't been training to be Seeker since the age of 5. No I've trained to be chaser."

She looked strait at me before saying

" Draco has talent that's undeniable. But he looses against Harry. For one reason, he forgets to feel what I said before. He forgets why he likes Quiddich. All that maters for him is victory."

I looked strangely at her.

_How does she know?_

She shrugged.

"I know that because that's what happens when I play seeker. I can't forget. I can't feel. All I know is that we win if I do my job... To much stress for me." Just then an owl landed on my shoulder. I read the note.

"-Ok every one! We're going to jump!"

"-Err Draco?" I looked down. The boy I was going to jump with had a serious look about him.

"-Yes?"

"-After what she told us; I think I'll jump alone. I want to _fell_ all that." I nodded under standing. He skipped of to the queue. Pansy came besides me.

"- He decided to jump alone?"

"-Yours too?"

"-They all did."

"- Well jump last. Just in case."

The last 1st year jumped emitting a loud " Waaaaaaaaaaahouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I silently thanked Pansy for casting a silencing charm around the around the airier. Greg and Vin jumped together; they always did everything together. Then went Pansy and Blaze closely followed by Dragon.

"- Beat you to the ground?" I looked at Weasley.

"- You wish!" We smirked at each other; she levitated a bench against the balcony. She used it as a step and stood on the edge looking down. She went down again and went besides me.

"- Scared?" She glanced at me.

"-You wish!" We ran. She used the bench and jumped from the ledge; spreading her arms. Her hair billowed in the wind.

The angels' jump.

We simultaneously dived to the ground; head first; gathering speed. She spread her arms again and put her palms in a strange way. And then she started spinning. More speed; I did the same. I put my arms against my body but kept spinning. I had to stop the spinning. I pivoted to be in standing position in the air.

Weasley was lying on her back looking at the sky. She stood up and looked at the ground. I did the same. The spells should stop our fall soon. As if reading my thoughts a levitating charm slowed our fall. I landed on my feet just as Weasley landed in a cat like crouch. She stood up.

"- Equal. " was all she said before walking away.

I shook my head.

"-Draco! We almost missed you! Why did you take so much sped?"

"- A race."

"- Cool Draco! Real impressing! Re-"

Vin stopped talking when he say the look Pansy was giving him. He gulped .

"Lets go to the common room."

He practically ran away to round up the group. Once in the over-crowded common room; we started the ceremony. All the Slytherins were there. As usual 5 of the beast chairs has been pushed in a line in front of the fire.

I had the honor of being the one sitting in front of the fire because I was the leader. On my left sat Vin and Greg. On the other side Blaze and Pansy. I looked at the students in front of me. At the very back the 7th years, in the front the 2nd years. A thumping sound started. Is had the same rhythm as a heart beat.

"- Welcome home."

I smiled at them all. A real smile.

" For some of us it is the last year. For others it is the first. Tonight; we are here to celebrate the new comers of our family."

Pansy clapped her hands. The crowd divided to let pas the 1st years. Dragon and the Gryff closed the procession. They divided in 2 girls on the left, boys on Blazes side.

"- Fetch Slytherins' crystal orb." A 7th year came with the orb on a silk cousin, an 6th with a small table and a stool. They putt them in front of us.

"- Now the ceremony may begin." Said Pansy. The heartbeat was getting faster and faster as the first student came close to the table. I stopped abruptly when he sat down.

"-Who are you?" asked Vin.

"-I am Daniel."

"-Who is your family?" asked Greg

"- It is not important."

"-What are you?" I asked.

"- What I want. I am free. I am a rebel. " Said the boy. I looked at my friends they nodded." Put your hands on the sided of the orb and tell us what you read."

The boy did so. Suddenly the light went down, the orb glowed green.

"- You could have been in Ravenclaw. But you could not. Slytherin is your new family, your haven. You do not want to serve the Dark Lord, but do not worry his heir you will help. You have the courage of a Gryffindor, the mind of a Slytherin and the hope of a Huffelpuff. The front line is not for you; a master of strategies you may be."

The room broke in applauds.

"-Ponder this...and...Welcome in your _real_ family." Was all I said. He was welcomed with hair ruffling and hugs from the older students. The initiation continued. At last only 2 people were left. Dragon sat down.

"- A should be Gryffindor. But the blood denies that...and you have too much ambition too. You have the power but leader ship is not for you. Your brother is there for that of course... as well as your best friend. Your greatest desire is to destroy your father and live a peaceful life; far away from you name. You do not have a sanguinary nature, but the thrill of the fight is what makes you fell alive. You could not stay between 4 walls waiting for you loved ones to come back."

I said the formal sentence and watched her melt in the crowd.

"- The last is not of our house," announced Pansy "but she could very well be. I've known her for a short time and she has gained my respect, as well as the respect of others..." She glanced at me saying that. I rolled my eyes. Weasley sat down. I decided to ask the questions.

"-Who are you?"

"-I am Ginevra."

"-Who is your family?"

"- It is not important to you."

"-What are you?" I asked.

"- Lady Red." She said loudly then as an after thought she added, "The one thing you think I am not."

I looked quizzically at my friends they were as curious as me.

"-Put your hands on the orb, and tell us what you read." She sighed and put her hands on it.

"Ouch!" The grabbed her head. "It tried to get in my head!" she growled looking at me with scorn. I was surprised she even felt it.

"-Let it get past your defenses. Don't worry I had the same problem." I didn't remember ordering my lips to move.

She nodded and put her hands back on. I could swear I heard her growl.

"A Gryffindor. Hum... aren't you supposed to lack of brain? You are likely to become the Empress if the tradition still lives. You don't want to fight on Dumbledors' side. Pure good doesn't suit you; you think it makes people servile and brainless, the way they see the world thru pink tinted glasses makes you mad. To you the Dark Lord is still the self-centered, racist,

16 year old brat that you lived with for a year, and you will certainly not serve someone how is afraid of mice. (The crowed laughed.) You are a natural leader, you are Lady Red the Blood Shedder, the fight is what you live fore. In the shadows you remain for there is your element..."

"-Ponder this...and...Welcome in your _real_ family." I said calmly. She stood up and was greeted by the crowd. The heartbeat started again.

"-Hey dad, tell us a story!" said a small voice.

"-Yea! Tell us a story _dad_." Smirked Pansy a chorus of requests was heard.

"-It's 3 in the morning! We should all be sleeping!" I said yawning.

"- Yea but we all sleep together in here!" replied a 2nd year.

"-Exactly." I said

"-It's the same in the end: we won't sleep any way." Replied an other voice. A chorus of 'yea' erupted. I sighed vanquished.

"-Ok! On one condition: get ready to go to bed while I ready the room...and don't forget to brush your teeth!" The kids ran to their dorms leaving a laughing Gryffindor behind.

"- Aren't you going to bed?"

"- No I think I'll stay over for the night."

She stood up breathing deeply.

" In the last 24h the idea I have of you has not stopped shifting. Draco the insufferable idiot; Draco the undercover informatory; Draco the overprotective brother; Draco the buter-beer donator; Draco the Slytherin prince holds court; Draco the initiation master; And Daddy Draco father of Slytherin! And soon to come... Draco the story teller!"

I didn't feel angry, she was just emitting her thoughts. I looked in her eyes.

"- There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I smirked seductively at her.

"- Stop doing that Draco you look like someone just slapped you. " she said oblivious to my natural charm. I crossed my arms and coked my head.

"-Will her majesty at least help me to put cushions on the floor?"

"- What does she get?"

"-I'll stop calling you Weasley."

"- It's a deal Draco."

I shook her hand. He took her wand out and cast a cushioning spell in the ground. I shrank the furniture and putt it on the mantel. Red was summoning pillow after pillow. I was never good at summoning them: mine were always hard as rock. Once she had an enormous pile I duplicated it until the room was knee deep in cushions. I picked one up. It was black silk stuffed with feathers. I let it fall and made my way to my dorm. I took a speed shower and put on dark silk pants. I grabber my cover and went down stairs. Only a few people were already there. Red still had her coat on.

"- Are you going to take it of one day?" She looked at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"-You know Draco, you really _do_ have your chance in the competition." She stated taking it of. I gulped. She has only wearing boxer shorts and a tank top."

An: voila! It's the and of this chapter. Next one will be on queue by Red's PoV.


	5. Chapter Four

An: thanks for the awesome reviews I got! I'm happy you like the initiation part (I think it's rely Slytherin like to do tests like these.) If you have any ideas I could add in the story; just tell me! Sorry for the VERY late update but I had exams (French have these **_Big_** exams 3 times a year…) hope you.

**Chap4 **

Ginevras' PoV: 

"- Are you going to take it of one day?"

Asked Draco. I looked at him lifting an eyebrow.

_This chick is real eye candy… _

"-You know Draco, you really _do_ have your chance in the competition."

I stated taking of my coat. The initiation was really interesting: especially the orb part. I was afraid it would blurt out my

secret identity; but it didn't, in fact it helped me to sort things out in my head and I needed that badly. I buried myself in a pile

of pillows near the fire.

Mal-_Draco_ sat on the other side. Soon the room was crowded with sleepy students.

Pansy cleared her throat.

"-Is everyone here? Count yourselves!"

"-1!" said the crowd.

_Sometimes, Slytherins are not very bright._

"- Ok children; this is a Muggle story… It's called…the Little Red Riding Hood!"

Announced Draco.

"-Oh no!"

"-Not that one!"

"-_Again_?"

He sighed. "-Witch one then?" he buried himself deeper in his emerald cover.

"-Romeo and Juliet?" asked Pansy with hope. A lot of 'no' sounded.

"- Don Juan!" said Blaise. I laughed. The students didn't even want to hear about it.

" How about the Cid?" The students nodded eagerly.

"-Once upon a time; lived Chimen. She was deeply in love with Don Rodrigue…"

I listened intently to the story Dracos' voice lulled the students to sleep. When he finished the story we wee the only ones still

awake. I silently stood and made my way to the wall grabbing my coat as I past.

"-See ya Malfoy."

He looked up from tucking in a student.

"-Don't get lost Weasley." He smirked. I nodded went thru the wall.

* * *

The next morning was a glorious morning. A glorious _Wet_ morning for the people how came for the opening of the grand hall

doors. I was just out of the waters reach when it rushed out of the hall; flooding the 100 or so students crowded in

anticipation for breakfast and the teachers. I smiled delightedly at a scowling Malfoy and a choking Cho Chang. I just can't

see the girl. I hate her. Like Hell. I smirked mockingly at her and brushed past Malfoy.

"-Wet morning?" I whispered.

"-_Thank you_ Weasly." He replied sarcastically but, silently.

I smirked he couldn't say it was me because he would have to explain what he was doing out of his dorms at 1 in the

morning.

I retrieved my time table from this years head girl and grabbed a pastry and a mug of coffee hoping it was made Black sadly

enough it wasn't. Got up and went to the Ravenclaw table. No black coffee there even less on the Hufflepuff table where

there was only hot chocolate. I sighed and walked to the Slytherin table and grabbed the fist mug I found.

I sniffed and drained it in a gulp. _Black_. I filled it up again and drank it slower: One thing anyone must know about me; I'm

not up to my fully sharp state until I've had at least 3 cups. Before that, I'm not responsible for my acts.

I sighed finishing my cup and proceeded the poor a third cup. Someone cleared his throat just besides me, presumably the

cup owner. I growled and slammed the cup on the table.

-Take it then!" I snapped angrily.

I started walking away but changed my mind. I went back took the jug of coffee and went back to my table with out a

second glance.

Glancing at my watch I decided to get ready for Martial Arts. I eyed thoughtfully at the voting boxes. Someone how has

control Hein?

_'Hermione Granger'_

I slipped the note in the Gryff box and raced up the stares.

"Students? Students! Attention Please!"

I stopped picking at my food: I was never hungry at supper. Plus tonight The Gryffindor leader would be chosen. I couldn't

stop my self from being exited. And hopeful. But how would vote for me? The orbs words still plagued my head:

_You are likely to become the Empress if the tradition still lives._

I snorted and went on eating not listening to Dumbledore's babbling.

The Raverclaw Monarch ended up being a 7th year girl: Sora Grey

The Hufflepuff Duke was 7th year Jarrod Parker.

Of course Draco was made Slytherin Prince.

I decided to listen a bit more intently fore the Gryffindor leader.

"So at last the Gryffindor leader will be…" I saw Harry get ready to get up. His attitude disgusted me. I looked at

Dumbledore. Her was looking strait at me, his eyes sparkling merely as if keeping a great secret. I shook my head, smiling

sadly.

"Red"

THUD!

"What?!" I said loudly from the flour. The hall erupted in applauds and laughs. I got up and regained my composure, smiling

broadly at my surroundings. I bowed slightly and sat back down.

"-Red! Do you realize even Slytherins seem happy about your nomination?" Asked Colin from across the table.

I smiled knowingly at him.

* * *

"These students are asked to stay behind so I can lead them to their new quarters." Announced Dumbledore at the end of

the feast. Students started exiting some shook my hand others smiled at me. Luna offered me an apple seed necklace to

keep the Skirms away.

"What are Skirms, Luna?"

"-Little beast that eat up all the letters from your essays."

"-Oh! Of course…Thanks Luna!"

Dumbledore led us threw the castle to It's very heart it was about 15 minutes to the nearest class. He stopped in front of an

enormous painting. I almost gasped. On it was painted two people playing chess. One of them was Death her-self: clad in

black, as beautiful as ever. In front of her playing with the White pieces was a boy about as old as Death by the looks of is.

He was tall, had blue eyes and brow hair. They were both arguing.

"You always play with the white one Lile! It about lime I had a go isn't it?"

The young man in whit shook his head and smirked.

"No, Leonardo Da Vinci gave me the white, I _keep_ the white." He stated in a snobbish manner. The woman pouted and

glanced at him.

"-Does it change something if I kiss you?" She asked slyly. The man blushed furiously. Dumbledore cleared his throat. Both

people jumped and looked our way.

"Hello! Her are the new leaders…Sora is a Ravenclaw, Jarrod a Hufflepuff Draco a Slytherin and Red a Gryffindor.

Students, here are Beth, and Lile. The passage guardians."

We all said hello. And decided the password would be "Nobody's Perfect."

Beth nodded and said it was set, so Dumbledore left us on our own saying he had important thing to do. I said the password

and waited for something to happen. The 2 characters where back to playing chess. Draco cleared his throat. Beth looked

up.

"-I said you could come in you know…" she said visibly annoyed. "Wait;" her tone softened "Dumbledore didn't explain?

Huh! Well you just have to walk threw us! But don't try without one of us saying you can cross or you'll walk strait in a

wall!"

I thanked her and probed the painting: my hand went trait threw, like in platform 9 ¾. I stepped threw and looked around:

the room was perfectly round the walls were white marble and the floor was luxurious dark wood. There were 5 doors and

an open arch behind me who seemed to lead directly to the corridor; as if the painting wasn't there. On 4 of the doors had

been carved respectively with a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake.

On the fifth one the Hogwarts blazon and its motto was encrusted in gold on the biggest of the 5 doors. I guessed the 4

house-doors were a direct access to the different common rooms. I entered the biggest door directly in front of me.

I entered a vast salon. A fire was burning in a beautifully carved chimney; comfortable leather couches were arranged around

a low table in front of it on a rich soft looking rug. A big library covered the far wall from top to bottom; an elegant silver

slide ladder was resting on one side of the dark wood edifice. In front on it were two round tables and 4 chairs in the same

dark wood. On the opposite wall to the chimney were two doors one of them had a lion and snake on it I guessed my

dorms were that way. An other door grabbed my attention. I went in and discovered a respectably sized kitchen. I closed

the door and headed toward my suspected dorms.

"-Don't tell me Dumbledore made us roomies! "

"-Why's that Draco?" I said porously brushing past him in the action of opening the door. A staircase gently wound upwards

until it stopped on a small flat. In front of us stood massive Double doors. On the left door was a Snake and on the right a

Lion. I smirked at Draco.

"-Alas, we must part…But thou knoweth my heart is yours; Oh worthy knight!" I quoted from a famous fairy tale.

"Do not weep, my fairest! For I know our paths will meet again and hence, my sweet, I vow on my life!"

He bowed mockingly as I entered my room and closed the door. It seamed my room was in a small but large tower: the

stairs were at the core. My room occupied about one third if the tower. It was in Gryffindor colors Red and Gold on the far

wall, double window doors opened on a large terrace on the schools roof; a stone ladder led on the towers flat roof: perfect

for star sighting…

_'and for coming back late after dealing with bad guys!_ '

I added as an after thought. I went back in to have a beater look at the furniture. A king sized bed stoord proudly in a corner

with a bedside table, a large wardrobe rested on an opposite wall besides a vanity. My clothes and stuff were on my bed

waiting to be put away. I went thru a second door in to a bathroom: Draco was already there.

"-A common bath room?"

I shrugged.

"As long as you don't leave your knickers all over the place…"

He looked at me as thou I'd sprouted a 2nd head.

"-If you really want to know we're also sharing the same terrace." I snapped " And don't start your 'Oh no poor me! A

Malfoy _sharing_! _And_ with a _Weasley_! Where are we going? Oh curse on my blood…" I wailed mockingly.

"-Stop that, Weasley."

"-_You_ should stop acting like a selfish snob Draco."

He simply looked at me. Suddenly I realized how far I had gone.

"-Listen…I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"Leave it." We spun on his heel and stormed away.

_Drat._

I dent down and turned the taps of the swimming pool like bath selecting black rose and moonstone scent.

* * *

A/N) the usual. R&R.

I need help!!!! I kneed names for the fic If you want to be in it:

Name:

House: (Ravenclaws are most likely to be 'bad' I don't like them.)

Year:

Good or bad?


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

**Ginny's PoV;**

_He simply looked at me. Suddenly I realized how far I had gone._

_"-Listen…I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."_

_"Leave it." We spun on his heel and stormed away._

Drat.

_I dent down and turned the taps of the swimming pool like bath selecting black rose and moonstone scent._

**

* * *

**

**Chap5.**

Draco's PoV 

The door snapped behind me;

I slid down my back pressed against the dark frame. Somewhere behind me a tap started running. I rested my head on my knees looking vaguely ahead of me.

-Have I become _him_? ….

_Little 7year old Draco was slammed against the wall. Blood trickled down the wall were his head had hit it. His body slid down until a bloody ball of tore black robes and pale bruised skin lay motionless on the ground .A dark shadow loomed over him._

_"-Get up boy. You are as feeble at your mother…"_

_A heavy boot connected with the infant who knocked the wall once again. Two mercury orbs glared up at the offender, the bundle straitened up as much as it could and spat at the offender. That was the last straw. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, a sardonic smile on his face._

_"-Crucio."_

_The child's screams echoed in the mansion; in the midst of his fathers sick laugh._

I bolted up right in my bed tangled in sheets cold wheat dribbled down my bare chest. I wiped the hanging out of my way and fell out of my bed, only half awake. Only half aware it was only a dream, a past memory haunting me. I was choking I needed air I liberated my self from the wretched cheat and bolted out on the terrace. I grabbed the railing and breathed deeply. Only a dream. It's only a dream.

_But it happened. A long time ago._

My knuckles were white; I unclenched my grip in the railing and reported my gaze on the view. The sun was rising slowly above the mountain. Coloring the sky with its endless fire lovingly giving light to the world. Mist curled over the Forest, or gently hovering the lake its tendrils rising upwards in a last prayer to the Lady Night.

A lone Argus wolf howled in the distance, welcoming the newborn day. Suddenly the first ray of sun broke free from the mountaintops, crimson flowed in the valley, soon the world was the "magnum opus" it was destined to be; and always was if you knew how to look. Mother Nature is a miracle all on her own.

"-Stunning, isn't it?"

Ginevra was bathed in the crimson light only wearing an over sized button up shirt that stopped inches over her knees. Her hair seemed on fire, as her golden eyes reflected the beauty of the world.

"-I don't get that."

"-You _do_ know you're an insufferable prick, don't you?"

"-So much from a Weasel…"

"-I don't know what I ever expected prom a Malfoy."

She spun on her heels and stalked of in very bad mood. Too bad. I smirked, the girl irked me. The way she spoke, walked, moved; all too gracefully. Weasley waste. And she was dangerous: too smart and cunning for anyone's good…

I decided to take a shower before breakfast. I met Greg and Vin in the hallway in front on the massive doors. As usual I sat between the two, opposite to the cooing couple that was Blaise and Pansy.

"-So how's my favorite couple today?"

Blaise was busy chewing the food his love had fed him, so she responded.

"-In love. And happy to show the world that they are."

She said amiably shoving more scrabbled eggs in the poor blokes over loaded mouth; he tried to smile but had to resume when some eggs escaped from their prison.

"-Ewe! Your worst than that Weasel-boy!" fussed the girl wiping his mouth with a napkin. Strangely I'd lost my appetite. I resumed to look out for the owl post.

"- I tell you, coffee-wise Hogwarts is utterly hopeless! Those house elves always feel the kneed to shove heaps of sugar and milk in it. That is if you're lucky." Grumbled a cranky woman.

"-Well I do appreciate sugar in mine, but not as much as they put…"said my sisters voice.

"-And the only way to get some decent coffee is here. Wait until Mio stops feeding my bro so he can see me sitting with you –move over please Greg-Thank you.

The golden-eyed witch sat besides me and made a grab for the closest coffee jug. She drained a first mug and poured her self an other that she nestled in her hands wile Dragon sat besides Pansy.

"-Hullo every one!"

"-Hi girl; so how's the glorious empress?"

"-Coffee hunting. And debating on the best way to murder the guy next door."

"-Smooth, Weasley."

"-Cor." She smirked devilishly at me over the brim of her mug. A loud hoot was heard overhead, along with the usual clatter of the post. Several panicked hoots sounded follower with a shrill shriek.

"-Look! The beastly bird is going to kill one of the owls," cried a Hufflepuff. "Someone curse it!"

Wands rose instantly; Ginevra stood up:

"-Anyone how hurts it can be considered as a walking corps!" Her voice cracked like a whip. All the Gryffs lowered their wands. The other students seemed undecided glancing at their respective leader. Including me.

"-Lower your wands; you might hurt the owls by accident."

Ginevra whistled shortly sitting back down. A screech was heard as the bird veered from its trajectory swooping strait towards my table. All talons bared; it was attacking! I withdrew my wad and pointed it at the black creature. I felt and other wand on my temple.

"-Do that, and I blow what's left of your brain out of your over sized head."

Hissed Ginevra's voice in my ear. She lifted free arm in front of her. The black eagle landed on it; emitting a sound akin to a purr.

"- Raskae, how many times did I tell you that owls are not feathered dessert?"

The eagle took of and landed on her shoulder rubbing its head on her cheek.

"-You won't soften me that way, little rascal…" she whispered softly as she let me go and exited the hall stroking her back turkey.

I peacefully resumed my breakfast, hoping she hadn't drained all the black coffee.

The days sped by, my sister bond with Gryffindors, Blaise and Pansy were still passionately in love, the Dark Lord sported muggle hunting, _she_ got as annoying as ever; we fought every day, every moment we spent together at every second a tension that I could not define was building…Until;

"-Get a grip of yourself Malfoy! Or this hall won't be big enough for me you and your ego!

-At least I can afford one! Weasley filth"; I drawled mockingly eying Ginevra up and down. She flushed a deep red.

-Why, can you afford something now that daddy-dear is in Azkaban?" she said venomously.

-You're not even fit for breathing the same air as me." I spat.

-Maybe you should stop breathing in that case! I can see it from here:

' Draco Malfoy,

Dead asphyxiated by an unknown cause!

It seems that the idiot simply forgot to breathe!'

She proclaimed, earning laughs from the audience.

-It seams someone went **_Basilisk_**tic." I said furtively. She blanched.

-Shut. Up. Malfoy.

I smirked in a compelling way.

-Make me." She strolled until we wee mere inches apart.

-Are you sure about that, daddies' boy?" she stated.

-You sure wouldn't want me to tell everyone that you-"

I was interrupted by a sudden jerk. She'd grabbed my tie and pulled my head at her level. She was smirking.

-You made me." She whispered and crashed her lips on mine. Sure it shut me up.

They were intensely hot, burning. Since the cold had come, I'd never felt such heat. It leapt in my body coursed in my vanes; addicted me.

It came from all her being, radiated around her in an invisible halo. I felt my arms slide around her waist on their own accord, taking in the searing heat. Her slender hands had let go of my tie and snaked around my neck, running in my hair. Sending heat waves in my body. I loved every bit of it. I'd never felt that before. Even before…the event, when the Life had sealed its mark in my essence.

I kissed her back, like I'd never done. I let the cold free. I let it leek thou my skin, I had no strength left to hold it in. Her shivered but held closer to me, almost seeking the cold, like a lost traveled in the Sahara desert.

"-Hey let go of my sister, you obsessed Malfoy!"

The shout broke the spell. Our lips parted, eyes that I didn't remember closing snapped open, looking in the gold of her eyes. He simultaneously jumped apart. I noticed a few ice crystals in her hair. The heat was gone. I banished the cold and glared at the gaping Trio. The reasonable part of my psyche told me it was a good thing they had came; the other was in heat withdraw and wanted to grab the bark beauty and keep her as mine, I realized with a shock it was not the only part of me that wanted her.

* * *

**Gin's PoV**

Wow. I couldn't believe Malfoyes skill; the cold was so…unique. Ever since I was Death's err…assistant; I hadn't felt that _cold_ in a long time. The Cold that spread in your body like a cool silk cover, that makes you shiver in a pleasant way; it came from _him_ as soon as our lips touched I felt it the cold seeped thru his skin, bathing me in its fresh softness.

He stayed close to me almost drinking the heat that had broken free from my will, enclosing me in a tight embrace. And Ronald the party-pooper came along.

"-Hey let go of my sister, you obsessed Malfoy!"

We broke apart, full realization stepped in. I wanted him. Unh Hun. I did not. Only the feeling: the body was a bonus and the personality was the ant that spoilt the picnic. I'd never felt that with any guy; and I admit I had quite my share.

I was too busy looking at Malfoy to pay attention to the Golden Idiots for the moment. He glared at them and shifted his attention on me. Our eyes connected. I couldn't read them, his emotions were veiled. His face was unreadable, molded in the classical Malfoy masque. I could not say much because I was doing the same thing, all my features pointed to annoyed indifference.

He had the most stunning eyes, they were not blue, but they weren't gray. It seemed like a perpetual storm raged in the depth of his mind. The cold that he had spread thru my body was recognizable in his icy glare. We both stepped back hoping to break the eye connection. His face entered the shadows, I suppressed a gasp: his eyes seemed to glow silver, it was beautiful, mysterious. The grand mystery of 'why the girls coo about Draco Malfoyes eye for hour in the dorms' was solved.

In the shocked silence of the hall, we both turned on our heel and headed opposite directions. I stormed in the library and slammed the door; mindless of the big vulture behind the desk that was supposed to be Hogwarts staff. I slumped at a table at the very back on the room, safely hidden behind at least 20million books and with a window besides me as an escape route, just in case the Golden trio found me. I realized I'd forgotten my bag in the hall and proceeded to slam my head on the table.

"-Wow…I didn't know you and Draco were so serious…" drawled Dragon sitting opposite to me."

"-The Hogwarts rumor mill is even swifter than I thought…"

Dragon laughed softly.

"-Let's say I met Harry on the way to finding you. He told me to tell you

(That's such a weird thing to say isn't it?) To stay clean from Ron for a few hours. He's furious. Mio had to hex him so he didn't rip Draco to peaces. Since he couldn't have Draco, well…you seem to be his new target." She said inspecting her nails. "Oh, and Harry gave me this. Of course as soon as he was gone I rid it of the localization spell Granger must of cast on it. You know I love them all, but they're just too…"

"Nosy, curious, inquisitive, snooping, meddling, prying?"

"Obnoxious."

"That's a bit harsh."

"If they see you, you're fried."

I smiled sheepishly and grabbed my bag.

"-I have too hide.

"-Sneaky little devil…"

"-Thank you. Do you think I have a good survival chance in hear?"

"-Yes. But we're not going to stay in doors on a Saturday!"

"-Just my thought. Come one let's go out."

We raced in the halls, and down stairs. I was opening the door when-

"-Ginevra!" I spun around.

"-Hey; Colin!"

The now tall blond boy raced to cache us up, his camera dangling from his neck.

"-Are you camera-boy? The Potter-Maniac?" blurted Dragon. Colin's smile reduced to his two front teeth.

"-Err…was. I was a-what do you call it? _Potter-maniac?_ No not any more. I'm just camera-boy now."

I shook my head. Too much Draco Malfoy can tarnish ones judgment.

"-Great, I was said your photos were great! Is it true you one the "Witch Weekly Talent Award" in photo section last year?"

Colin smiled broadly.

"-Yea. It was I. And I hope I'll win this year too! Buy the way, that's why I was looking for both of you. Well you see normally I wouldn't have asked a Slytherin, especially a friend of Malfoyes…but you see I kneaded the best. And…"

"-Spit it out Colin. We don't bite.» I said encouragingly.

"-Well the theme this year is to make a year calendar with a photo for each month, so I need 12 photos. I've decided to do a couple for each month, an man and a woman, and I was wondering if you would accept to be part of it; And if you could help me to ask the people I want to participate…because there are a few Slytherins, and you know how shy I get around them, and when they are against muggle borne wizards and all…

"-Ok, stop babbling a sec." I pulled Dragon apart.

"-So what do you think?" I asked. "I'm in"

"-Err…Ok… But If I end up with some sleazy kid, Camera-boy will discover the joys of eating plastic."

I smiled at her and called Colin over.

"-We're in. So tell us what while we have a walk around the lake."

"-Well, I would like January to be Pansy Parkinson and Baise Zabini. They're visibly in love and if I can capture the look in their eyes…well the fact is…I've already got the photo. It's perfect, the look the way I developed the photo… I just need their accord.

"-Can we see? If they see your work they'll probably say yes."

"-The ones I made are in my bag. I'll show them when I'm finished."

"-February. It's the moment when winter becomes spring so I thought Dragon and Harry Potter would be perfect. All the symbolism in the houses and all…"

"-Well, are you happy Dragon, I wouldn't define Harry as sleazy."

The girl blushed furiously. I could see really liked him even thou she refused to admit it. Colin continued his expose

"-At the beginning Harry didn't want to because I wanted to do the picture with Cho Chang." (Our expressions became stony; a common dislike of Chan united us.) " In fact it's Harry that proposed you. He said you were way more beautiful and elegant. Any way I wasn't to sue of wanting her in the calendar especially after her show of "I can't wear red, I don't want this, I can't stand that, I want this, I want that, blab, blab, blab…" it makes me shudder just to think if it. Oh and she didn't want Red in the calendar. Fancy that! Any way.

March. I'm putting up the Duck and the Monarch. That'll be fun! They are utter contraries. I have a few 'outlaw' clichés of them together.

April. Ronald and Hermione. Nice loving couple. I think I'll do them sitting on a broom, hi over the school so it can be part of the photo, Ron will be carrying the girl…

May. Well, that was a tricky I opted for Jesse Frond and Tom Dolan. Cute 2nd and 3rd year Ravenclaw couple…

June. For that month I chose Samantha Lover and Zachary Hate. Yes I know but they're really together. Weird hum? Must of the time Hufflepufs and Ravenclaws don't bound.

July. Well that's a Slyth couple. Sara Grey a Slytherin and Dan Score."

"I know her, she's a real sweetheart." Dragon said smiling sweetly.

"Well let's finish this with going to the library. So, August. Ah that's one of the strangest couples; Professor Tonks and Professor Vector. I think they go well together, and Tonks being a Mophomagus…

For September. Mickael Corner and Serena Sander.

October: It's a pick I did at the triwizard tournament. The 4 dragons together. It's real good…

November. Terry Boot and Hanna Habot nice people.

December. Well… December is the real problem."

"For sure there is me…" I stated. We all took a seat at the very back of the library for the second time that day. Colin took out his album and selected a photo. He put it on the table face down and pushed it towards me. I took it and gasped. I couple was passionately kissing. Ashes and little beads of ice danced in an invisible wind.

"No way."

"Please!"

"No"

"Please! You promised! And I voted for you."

I groaned in defeat.

"I will. But not like that. (I pointed the photo that was face down on the table.) And only if he accepts."

Dragon took the photo and gasped.

"He sure has talent."

On the color photo Draco and I were repeating the earlier days event.

"You're going to blackmail him?" asked Dragon.

"If necessary." Said Colin "my career wouldn't be complete without a good blackmail."

"Can I help you?"

"With pleasure. Feel honored to know you just changed my entire vision of the Slytherin house."

"Thank you. If needed I can be worst than hell it-self."

Colin took out the rest of the picks.

January was really beautiful. Blaise and Pansy were walking in the middle of a hall hand in hand sharing loving glances. Everything except them was slightly indistinct drawing all the attention on the couple. If you looked closely you noticed Blaise was carrying Pansy's books.

"- If I win, the calendar will be printed as one of my exclusive works! I'll get 20 of the benefice! Of course I'll share it equally between us all."

I looked up from the photo I was admiring.

"So who do you need help with?"

"- Parkinson, Zabini, Blues, Score, and Malfoy. As you can see May, August September and November are done. March, February, April and June are Ok; all I have to do is take the photo. Oh and fore the cover I was going to do a pick with our four house representatives."

In nodded. "If you do the Ron-Mio photo now, I'll ask January July and December this after noon. I'll just take your pick for proof and blackmail."

To my surprise they all adhered to the idea quite easily (Except Malfoy. Well, that is until I showed him the photo of the 'event' threatening to poster copies of it all around the castle. Strangely he became cooperative.) We set a 'rendezvous' with Colin in the room of requirement on the 16th of November.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: **

_I'm still writing for Him_

_For 6 months has departed_

_The pain dies away_

_As the memory weakens_

_But the ink keeps trickling_

_From invisible wounds_

As I am choked

_By non-existent tears._

_For Him._

**Happy New Year, be happy, love, cry and live your life in the best way possible. And don't forget the greatest of humanities treasures: Hope and Faith. **

**Dranius.**

** She that Faith keeps breathing and Hope helps going. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Clearly I am no J K Rowling;**

* * *

_Previously:_

_To my surprise they all adhered to the idea quite easily (Except Malfoy. Well, that is until I showed him the photo of the 'event' threatening to poster copies of it all around the castle. Strangely he became cooperative.) We set a 'rendezvous' with Colin in the room of requirement on the 16th of November._

* * *

Chapter6

* * *

**Gin's PoV:**

I had wondered why he wanted too meet me at midnight in a remote corridor, now I knew.

I stood stock still; peering quizzically at Sam, a Ravenclaw 6th year I'd bumped into after a particularly violent altercation with a certain blond mop. Since then it had been 3weeks making it early October and we'd gotten very close; and it seemed he wanted us to get closer:

"-What!"

He smiled sheepishly.

"-Ginevra Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"

I gaped at him.

"- You don't have to reply now you know, I can wait…It's just that I really like you and I hope that our relation ship can go deeper than just friends."

I tilted my head on the side and looked in his deep chocolate eyes. I put my hand on his cheek in an affectionate way.

"-Ok…You can be my boyfriend. "

I whispered.

A smile split his face and he pulled me in a tender hug.

"-I'm so happy. For a moment I thought you were going to say no."

_Me too._

I brushed of the annoying little voice and returned the hug planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"-Well, well, well…what do we have here? Students out of bed after curfew…"

We broke apart, a figure stood out darker amongst the shadows. It's silver orbs glowed with something akin to cool fury, before switching to pure mockery.

Only one person had eyes like these.

"-Malfoy."

* * *

**Draco's PoV **

I was patrolling a corridor when I hard muffled voices coming from a side passage. I soundlessly trailed it up, finally coming within eyeshot of the couple.

It was a tall chestnut-haired boy; I could tell he was a Ravenclaw because of his robes. He was with a girl but I couldn't say who she was because of the shadows.

"-… be my girlfriend? You don't have to reply now you know, I can wait…It's just that I really like you and I hope that our relation ship can go deeper than just friends."

Ha ha. No girl falls for that one since a long time ago. I wonder who he's feeding that crap… 

The shadow girl seemed to hesitate a moment then;

"- Ok…You can be my boyfriend. "

I half choked, only one girl would say that… but it couldn't be her!

She's not yours Draco…You have a Girlfriend remember? 

I shook my head. No. It could not be the little spitfire. She would not fall for that cheesy talk. She was too smart.

"- I'm so happy. For a moment I thought you were going to say no."

Why are you trying to convince yourself it's not Gin- 

They hugged and one of torches light set fire to shimmering red hair. Only one person had hair that color.

_No._

I felt like someone had stabbed me in the back. How could I have been so blind? I knew half the male population was after her. How could I let her- why was I reacting like that? It's not as if I…

_No. I don't._

I pulled back in the shadows just as she pulled back slightly and kissed him.

The light bathed her face; her white skin was slightly flushed.

Why… 

Anger took control. I set big nasty Malfoy in autopilot.

Big nasty _unfeeling_ Malfoy, and as usual my past memories came to.

"-Well, well, well…what do we have here? Students out of bed after curfew…"

They broke apart. Ginevra diapered in the shadows. Her golden eyes glowed in the dark the slightly oval pupil reminded me of a cats'. Those eyes made me crazy. As much as her touch. As much as emotions…

_-What are you boy?_

_-I am the dark Lords servant. _

"-Malfoy."

She spat out the name; like some curse, some poison. Like saying it would taint her.

"-Weasley."

_-What do you hate, boy?_

_-Weasley filth. _

The Ravenclaw stepped in front of her. I glared at him.

"-Get back to your dorm, Mudblood."

_-What will you destroy?_

_-Mudbloods. _

"-You little…"

The boy attacked me. I caught him and sent him reeling half way across the hall.

"-And 20 points from Ravenclaw. Detention."

The Mudblood got up glared at me, threw an apologetic look at the girl and ran for it.

_- What **else** will you annihilate, boy?_

_-Weasley blood. _

I looked at the Weasley. She was furious. Her eyes were blazing. I didn't care. Nothing cared anymore. I spun on my heel and went away.

_-Do you feel pity?_

_-No. A Malfoy does not pity._

_-Do you love?_

_-No. A Malfoy does not love._

_-Do you feel?_

_-No. Malfoys do not feel. Feelings are for the weak. Malfoys are strong. _

"-Who do you think you are? Just butting in peoples live like that!"

_-Who are you boy?_

-I am Draconis Lucifer Malfoy. 

"-I am a Malfoy."

She raced in front of me spun around and pushed me roughly. Stopping me not because of the push, but because of the touch. The heat.

"-And in _what_ is that a reason?"

_- What is a Malfoy?_

_-A Malfoy has every right, he is all-powerful, he is **superior**. _

All went cold, very cold. The memories were overpowering, all the anger and hatred in them raging within me. I grabbed her shoulders and roughly pinned her against a wall. My face was inches from hers, I was breathing fast, puffing out clouds of steam.

"- A Malfoy has every right, he is all powerful, he is **superior.**"

I said in a pained whisper.

She looked at me with a mix of fear and incomprehension.

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on the wall. I felt her silky hair on my cheek. Breathed In her sent. I was breaking to peaces because of a girl I hated.

_-Stop whimpering boy! A Malfoy does not feel. Repeat!_

_-A Malfoy does not feel. He is strong. _

"-A Malfoy does not feel he is strong."

I whispered.

My forehead was now on her shoulder my hands were still pinning her to the wall.

All that because of _the_ girl I hated.

I was trembling I had to get out. Oh…How I hate her…

I…

"-I hate you."

I looked in her eyes, trembling harder.

_-You will hate anyone how has feelings! _

"-You can't imagine how much I _loathe_ your beeing."

One of my hands delicately took hold of a loose strand of hair and rubbed it gently between my shaky fingers. I felt just as soft I hoped it would.

I fixed it behind her ear; and ran my finger–tips on her cheek.

_-You will kill the Mudblood Lovers! _

My second hand stopped pining her, and slid down her arm, stroking her hand in process.

I studied her eyes, the way her oval pupils drew me in like an endless void, how the golden of her eyes sparkled, chocolaty dark in the center and honey clear on the rim.

The heat that came from her, the vulnerability I felt as my lips grazed her own.

_-You will never, ever, be loved…. _

The memory stung, so true. Father was right on that one.

"-It's not fair…"

I heard my-self whisper. My hand fell at my side as I took a step back trembling harder still.

_But I want you…_

All my cells wanted to take her in my arms, cry on her shoulder, _have_ her.

I gave her a longing look and went away.

Her golden eyes glowed in the Darkness as she watched me escape from her presence. As soon as I was far enough I ran, fast. I had to go, leave her behind, and more than anything else; get her out of my head.

I stopped in a remote part of the castle, not far from the owlery; slightly out of breath.

_Why?_

My throat clenched, my eyes stung. A single tear trickled down my cheek and smashed on the ground. Instantly the ground froze.

At the very place where the tear had touched the ground, a plant started growing at high speed. It became a single rose, its stem was of the purest gold, and the delicate petals were white, complete with golden reflections.

I bent down and picked it at the base, there was a noise of broken glass and everything except the rose and its stem burst in particles of ice dust.

As per usual.

Each of my tears gave birth to one "Rose des Glaces" in other words "Ice Rose" one of the rarest flowers that only grew where the Phoenix lived, in the everlasting ice.

I looked at it and closed my eyes.

I needed to breathe, to get out. I had to see someone for help: but it would take time.

I went to the owlery and took out two peaces of parchment and a quill.

The first was for Dragon.

_"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Don't let the Trio get too curious."_

I called my owl to me and fixed the note on its foot.

"-Give that to Dragon at breakfast."

The owl flew back to its perch as I wrote the second note.

_"- 20 points to Ravenclaw. No detention."_

I folded the note and rolled it around the rose after casting a protection charm on it.

The handy thing about an Ice Rose is that it is immortal.

I approached the girls black chicken. Its head was tucked under one of its wings.

"-Hey, chicken!"

The bird woke up with a start and glared at me menacingly.

"-Ok, I'm sorry. I just don't know your name. Could you give that to your mistress tomorrow morning?"

I waved the rose tentatively. The bird tilted its head and flew to my shoulder. I attached the packet and scratched the birds' neck. It closed its eyes and leaned into the touch.

"-Thank you."

It took of and I exited the owlery at a brisk jog then the castle and entered the forest, slowly speeding up. A wolf howled. I ran faster carefully staying in the footpaths. Running faster, finally breaking in a full-fledged run.

I carefully avoided going near to Aragoges clearing. The beast had a grudge against me after I blasted dozen of his 'children'.

I crossed the Thestral hill scattering the bonny horses. I'd been running for about tree hours when I finally stopped to drink at a little river, scaring of a unicorn. I didn't worry about the quality: if a unicorn drank in a river, it was a definite sign the water was pure.

I sat down and closed my eyes. The blood thumping, my heart hammering against my chess: at least it attested I had one, even if it actually threatened to leap out of my throat.

Why did these memories come back? 

_A one year younger Draco stood in the middle of a dark room. He looked strait ahead. A_

_Shadow in a dark cloak circled around him. Draco kept looking strait ahead._

_"-Crucio."_

_Draco didn't move, he didn't wince. But the pain was there._

_"-Good. Very good…you will make a proud Deatheater, boy…"_

_The pain disappeared._

_"-Tell me boy, what do you plan to do later?"_

_"-I will be a servant to the Dark Lord. I will be under the Dragon's order."_

_"-WRONG! The Dragon fled she is a traitor to the cause! **Crucio**!"_

_Draco winced; the spell was stronger than the last._

_"-You show weakness boy?"_

_The pain increased. Draco fell to his knees._

_"-Who are you boy?"_

"-I am Draconis Lucius Malfoy." 

_"- What is a Malfoy?"_

_"-A Malfoy has every right, he is all-powerful, he is **superior**. "_

_"-What are you boy?"_

_"-I am the Dark Lords servant. "_

_"-What do you hate, boy?"_

_"-Weasley filth. "_

_"-What will you destroy?"_

_"-Mudbloods. _"

_"- What **else** will you annihilate, boy?"_

_"-Weasley blood. "_

_"-Do you feel pity?"_

_"-No. A Malfoy does not pity."_

_"-Do you love?"_

_"-No. A Malfoy does not love."_

_"-Do you feel?"_

_"-No. Malfoys do not feel. Feelings are for the weak. Malfoys are strong. "_

_Draco choked and threw up._

_"-Stop whimpering boy! A Malfoy does not feel. Repeat!"_

_"-A Malfoy does not feel. He is strong. "_

_"-You will hate anyone who has feelings!_

_You will kill the Mudblood Lovers!_

_You will never, ever, be loved…" _

The memory made me shudder. It happened every day since I could talk. He would torture me for ours. Teaching me hate.

Ginevra is everything you were taught to hate. She is your complete opposite. Then, she changed. She rebelled.

_I think that at the base she had always been a rebel._

_Somehow she just decided to show it to the world. _

_She turned out not to be the goody-goody Gryffindor you thought she was. It started when she rebelled against the trio. _

_That pang in your stomach; then it grew when you fought. When she kissed you, you went mad. Admit it: you're dependent. You have _feelings_ for the girl Draco._

I shut out the irritating voice that sounded strangely like Pansies and stood up. The place was strangely silent.

Too silent.

The kind of silent that someone who doesn't want to be heard makes. I crouched down just in time a furious clicking noise sniped where my head had been.

I slipped on a loose stick and rolled towards the river.

The clicking noise pursued me.

I managed to stop my role before entering the water.

I spun around still in crouch position and made a throwing motion; instantly razor-sharp ice shards appeared in mid air speeding towards the enemy.

They pierced its hard carapace and touched a vital point.

The giant spider crumpled to the ground, convulsions running thru its now lifeless body.

I sighed. It was time to go, before the scavengers decided to have a midnight feast.

I discarded my blood covered tee shirt and set fire to it until it was only a pile of ash, so that the predators wouldn't come finding me as they smelt the blood;

I put my robes bask on and started running again: I still had 2 hours to run before finding the place where I would maybe find help.

I ran full east for an hour and took my bearings. I was closer than I thought I had been. I went northeast at a slow jog, approaching the mountain cliff base. The sun was coming out: I'd run all night. I engaged myself in a visibly popular path.

It lead to a cave a little fountain erupted out of the stone and created a little stream that lost itself in the trees. Just at the edge of the cave was a little fire emitting purple smoke, and there sure enough; was Frienz.

The centaur looked at me, nodded and said:

"-Mars has shined brightly last night."

I nodded solemnly. Frienz gestured me to sit down by the fire. He threw a few herbs in the flames.

"-Why have you came master Draco?"

"-I need help".

"-I understand. Why me?"

I sighed.

"-Just –please- help me."

"-Then drink this."

He handed me a wooden bowl full of a clear liquid that smelt of clover. I drained it in one gulp.

The world went black.

* * *

**Gin's PoV: **

I held the rose delicately in my fingers. It was beautiful. I took the note and read it.

"20 points to Ravenclaw. No Detention."

Instantly I regretted destroying Malfoyes room the night before. It suddenly seemed very childish on my part.

The fact was that I had wanted him; as much as he had seemed to hate me.

It was disturbing.

But it was just physical attraction…wasn't it?

I almost went nuts when his lips brushed mine.

I thought he was going to kiss me.

No.

I wanted him to do so. But I didn't.

_De-ni-al_

I looked at the Slytherin table but he wasn't there.

"-Not again!" exclaimed Dragon crumpling a piece of parchment in her fist and setting if on fire with a spell.

"-What's the mater?"

She sighed shaking her head.

"Nothing. As usual."

* * *

**Draco's PoV:**

_Explosions every wear, fire licked the castle. Hogwarts had fallen. A loud cry echoed behind me. I spun around just in time to see Hargid fall to the ground; a large spear had been rammed thru his upper body. The giant was dead. A tall figure stood over him. Its head was thrown back as it laughed madly. The hood fell down revealing its identity. Lucius. He'd spotted me._

_"Traitor…"_

_I took a sep back._

_"I am going to KILL YOU!"_

_He drew out his want and pointed it at me._

_"AVADA-"_

_A silver dagger plunged deeply in my father's back. At the other end was Ginevra. But not the Ginevra I knew. She was older. Maybe 20._

_She pushed my father to the ground and rushed besides me._

_The other professors informed me the students are safe. We can leave._

_I nodded as she took my hand and pulled me towards the dark forest._

_I couldn't believe it. Hogwarts had fell._

_"It's my entire fault! I haven't found Him yet!"_

_Raged Ginevra once we were safely under cover in the forest._

_We stopped running._

_"Hogwarts was the last haven! Harry's dead! Ron and Mio too… We saw Dumbledore tortured and killed by Voldemort! Thy killed our child… You are the only family I have left."_

_She buried her head in my shirt as I took he in my arms. She suddenly looked strait in my eyes._

_"You'll always love me Draco? Won't you?"_

The colors swirled and an other vision took place.

_"Get a move on Malfoy!"_

_Snapped a very annoyed Ginevra._

_"And stop staring at me as if I'd just told you we had a kid."_

_She wasn't the sweet creature I'd hugged two seconds ago. The was maybe 18 this time. She was bitter. As if she'd lost everything she one loved. Empty. She looked at the dark mansion ahead of us._

_"Dragon must be with Dumbledore."_

_Said Pansy. I hadn't noticed her yet, she had changed a lot, she too was sour, and I noticed Blaize wasn't any wear near._

_"Where is Blaze?"_

_I asked._

_Pansy stopped walking abruptly. I went besides her to see what has wrong._

_"How can you ask me that?"_

_She whispered. Ginevra grabbed my arm and dragged me away savagely. When she let me go she slapped me hard._

_"You idiot! Did you have to remind us all?"_

_"If you don't remember let me remind you._

_Blaize is dead! Muerte! Mort! You don't remember how either? I'll tell you._

_Harry Potter started of by tarring of his skin, feeding him potions so he stayed conscious and living. Then he took a steak knife and cut of every one of his muscles. One by one. Do I have to continue?_

_Oh don't look at me like that. And don't tell me you don't remember Potter turned to the dark side…He betrayed us all!"_

Again the vision faded.

_I was standing alone in the middle of a small cluster of people, no one would came close to me as if I had some disease. They all wore dark clothes, they were all crying._

_Silence._

_The went away one by one._

_Soon we were only two, Dumbledore and my-self._

_"The sacrifice was necessary."_

_He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and apparated away._

_I looked down, and in the middle of a cluster of flowers barley visible, was a tomb-stone._

_"Ginevra Weasley_

For certain is death for the born  
And certain is birth for the dead;  
Therefore over the inevitable  
Thou shouldst not grieve me.

_Loved Sister, Daughter and Friend."_

* * *

I wore up. Very painfully. My head throbbed.

"-You could have told me you'd put a sleeping potion in there!"

"-It wasn't a sleep potion Master Draco. Did you have any visions?"

"-Of course I did."

"-Those visions are possible futures. They may all happen, none may happen…one or several different choices may modify the future. But you know better than me that, Life is a long succession of choices…"

He added with a knowing smile.

I smirked and eat the food he handed me. I'd "slept" at least until 8 in the evening.

We discussed my visions for a bit until I was ready to go.

"-We'll se each other soon I hope… "

I said parting the bushes;

"-Venus shines brightly tonight…"

* * *

_I have decided._

_I will never let myself fall for Her again._

_It will hurt me._

_But if I have Her;_

_She will be the one who will pay._

_I can't have Her hurt._

_I won't make Her suffer._

_I will be Her most hated enemy if I have to;_

_But be sure…_

_There will never be an Us._

_Ever…_

* * *

**An; Ok I'v changed an important detail but na, I'm the author!**

I hoped you liked it anyway/ hides dont kill me! update soon coming ! well...I hope... duckes a shoe Ahhhhhhhhhh!


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: well I do not own Harry Potter, and believe me I am no were near J. K. Rowlings talent.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously**_

_**Dracos' PoV:**_

_I have decided._

_I will never let myself fall for Her again._

_It will hurt me._

_But if I have Her;_

_She will be the one who will pay._

_I can't have Her hurt._

_I won't make Her suffer._

_I will be Her most hated enemy if I have to;_

_But be sure…_

_There will never be an Us._

_Ever…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter7**_

_**Ginevra's PoV:**_

I tore my eyes from the contemplation of Draco Malfoyes back.

Again.

-Miss Weasley, will you stop string at Mr. Malfoy and _pay attention_?

Barked McGonagal.

-Can't blame me, he sure looks better than you.

_Did I say that?_

Ron gasped, an inkwell crashed, ink splattered all over the floor, Malfoy tensed and the cries of "Canis Velorum" died … worst of all Dragon was trying to hide her laughter and it was getting hard not to laugh as well.

Uh-oh… 

McGonagal raised a shaking finger to the door.

-Detention. Tonight. Get out.

-But Professor!

- Detention with _Snape_ tonight!

I gasped. Yes .I know :I got her exactly where I wanted her to be.

-Professor I-

-That is it! Get out and wait behind the door. You are going straight to Professor Snape.

I sent her a 100 fake "I am so shocked by my punishment" look before gathering up my things

. Ron was glaring holes in my back whereas Malfoy's cool glare was chilling me to the bone.

Oh boy.

That guy hates my guts.

I distractedly took McGonagal's note and padded of to the dungeons.

Draco Malfoy… an enigma all to himself.

It had been weeks since he came across Sam and me.

After that things went _weird_.

On my part as well as his.

The usual Malfoy/ Weasley feud was brushed aside instead, came a visceral loathing.

Every time he saw me, every time we crossed each other…we quarreled.

As a mater of fact I used to like quarreling with him.

But now, the smart quips were gone. Instead a bubbling river of cold fury was sent forth.

Now he taunted to hurt.

Not for fun.

I felt like crying when he stormed of after a cruel repartee, usually looking genially pleased with himself.

And I thought he was _nice_?

Come on girl, a nice Malfoy, it would have been in the Prophet.

I knocked at the potions door and entered.

-Professor; A note from McGonagal.

I handed him the note and sat on one of the front desks, brushing away the parchments of a shocked looking student.

I looked intently at the expressions that coursed thru the man. In fact reading Professor Snape was all an art. He shifted ever so slightly. He was surprised and a little impressed at my daring actions as far as I could tell.

-Why me?

He snarled.

-McGonagal seems to think it is your fault some of your students are more eye-catching than her.

I replied matter-of-factly.

-It may also be because there is no worst punishment for a Gryff to be trapped with the Slytherin Head. _Scary_.

The last part was said _very_ sarcastically.

But who ever knew Snape, understood that what he really hated, where students who thought remark like these but never said them.

He nodded slowly his intense glare never shifting from my suddenly very lone self.

The bell rang and the students came and went. The second part of my double Metamorphosis must have started.

-Mme Pomfrey needs a cauldron of pepper-up potion; an other of painkiller and one of cough draught. Here you are. You may leave when finished.

I took the parchment he was handing me and looked at the potion names.

Luckily they were classics.

I could do the painkiller and the cough draught as the same time, if I had the entire class to my-self.

And certainly _not_ with a full batch of 2nd years in the same room. I decided to brew the Pepper-up fist. I went in the ingredient room and carefully measured the dozes.

That was one of the frequent first years error: prepare the ingredients whilst making the potion: the best way to get the timing wrong.

I set the ingredients down on the workspace I had cleared; quickly charming my hair in a ponytail and proceeded to cut the mandragora root in thin labels.

Suddenly I realized 20 pairs of curious eyes were watching me.

Some were even taking notes.

"-Keep on Miss Red. _You_ are today's lesson. Now class watch carefully, and take notes on how to efficiently make a potion. You will have an essay to give out for next lesson about it so be attentive."

I proceeded to sift the powdered kappa skin.

"-Sir, why is she sifting the kappa skin? It isn't written in the book"

"-Miss Red"

"-I'm sifting the kappa skin to be sure there are neither lumps and making sore it has been correctly grated, there may be scraps of skin in it. If there were, the potion would be of lesser quality, so less efficient."

The students furiously scribbled my answer.

I took out the five different types of pepper and individually crushed them to thin powder. Charming a large silver cauldron to hover on a floor fire I proceeded to put my pre-dozed 10 pints of water to boil.

Once it was boiling I dragged a table besides the waist high cauldron and proceeded to put the ingredients on it.

I threw in the frozen cinder-serpent eggs and turned the heat down by half. The 10galons of water were now blood red. I then added the rest of the ingredients and turned the heat of to let the liquid rest for two hours before heating it up to a boil and freezing it afterwards with a spell. To be sure of the time I wrote it on the caldron with come chalk before putting the lid on.

The students hadn't stopped interrupting me with their questions at fatal points of the potions timing.

I pointed my wand at the bowls and materials I had used.

"- Scourgify"

I then washed them in the sink.

"-Miss Red"

"-_Yes"_

I must admit their questions were getting very annoying.

"-Why are you washing the bowls and stuff even though you used your wand two seconds ago"

"-Because only soap and water can take of the magical imprint left by such things as dragon blood or mandragore root. If I didn't hand wash it the essence will stay and mix with the next ingredient and sometimes it can be dangerous the potion may explode of turn out to be ok except that it has bad after effects. I knew someone who turned green for a full week because of that"

Snape coughed something that sounded a lot like "Longbottom".

"-That's why Professor Snape doesn't let you use magic in this class before 5th year."

Buy then I'd finished drying the utensils and went to prepare the next two potions ingredients.

I neatly put then in two different piles and set out two cauldrons. I was planning to be alone to do anything more than get the things out.

"-Has anyone guessed what potion she was brewing"

An intense silence thundered in the class.

"-Well, you now have a lovely occasion to get an extra point for your essay. You may ask any questions you want before the end of the class."

"-What year are you in"

"-I don't really see what that's got to do with potions brewing, but I'm a 6th year. I'm in professor Snape's Advanced Potions class."

"-Are you the beast in your class? Or are all 6th years as good as that"

"-I don't really care to know if I am the beast or not. I know some are worst than me and I know some are beater. Don't worry; some of you will be more efficient than me. "

I said good-naturedly.

Snape decided to but in.

"-Actuality Red is in the top 3 of my class and is actually battling with Malfoy for the first place... Miss Granger will have a fit."

He added sardonically.

"-Malfoy, isn't he that rude, blond…"

Started a brunette.

"-Weasley? What are you doing? You were supposed to bring back a reply! Not entertain your personal harem of second years"

"-Malfoy. "

I said soothingly.

"-Don't Malfoy me! I've been every wear looking for you! Even the Gryffindor common room. Where, by the way, Camera-boy practically trampled me for some unknown reason! McGonagal was a real pest to me! Did you really have to say that I was better looking than her"

"-Well it must have been comforting Mr. I-Am-So-Sexy";I Sneered and went on; "It is not _my problem_ if your ego is so prissy, or that you had to run around looking for me like some good little sheep dog. And by the way, you could of put two and two together and understood that when the old bat ordered me to 'go straight to Professor Snape' I went to the dungeons and not to the Gryffindor Tower"

By then we were facing each other, the students were hiding behind the desks Snape seemed to have disappeared.

"-Why? Do you think I volunteered like a good little Hufflepuf ?"

Draco smirked mockingly; " It's not like you were someone important."

I was shocked.

It really hurt, the way he despised me.

I pushed him aside and slammed the door behind and fled deep in the dungeons until I came upon a room I knew well.

I locked the door behind me and slumped on the soft rug in front of a large fireplace.

A fireball ignited in my palm, leaping and crackling merrily. I threw it in the fireplace and made it grow until it looked like it had been burning for hours at one exception: there was no wood to burn.

I curled up and looked at the flames.

_You thought he'd changed._

_Somehow, you thought he cared for you in his strange, distorted way._

_But he has his girlfriend._

_"And I have my boyfriend." _

_You don't even remember why you're with Sam. _

_"Did I like him? Did I use to like him?'_

Any way since we were together his friends looked at me in a strange way.

Like I was some…I don't really know but I didn't like the way they looked at me.

It was freaky.

And he had changed two. He was like…waiting. But no. He won't have _that _with me.

I value the golden rule of no sex before I am out of school.

Minimum.

And if he values his life he should to.

I shook my head gently erasing these thoughts and closed my eyes.

_Draco smirked mockingly; " It's not like you were someone important_

My eyes snapped open.

I got up slowly.

_As they say _

_"There is no thinner edge than between love and hate."_

_I won't let myself suffer over something that has never existed._

A fleeting memory of the kiss we shared flickered in my mind.

I snuffed it out.

* * *

I went back to the potions class and soundlessly brewed the potion while Snape corrected essays.

He didn't try to communicate: neither did I.

Still being angry at the world, it was a profitable situation.

I finished washing the last cauldron and put it aside.

-Red. Come here.

I discreetly wiped my eyes and went to the desk.

-Sir.

-I am aware of you being a Slytherin, and according to that, you are under my responsibility. I am sure you understand this.

I nodded, wondering why he was beating around the bush.

-Hatred are the cinders of affection. It is a common fact. And that explains the earlier… clash with Malfoy.

I opened my mouth, but he putt up a hand to stop me from talking.

-I won't tell this to anyone. Even thou the hole school must know thanks to your numerous demonstrations.

I was furious. How dare he?

My nerves broke for the second time that day. 

"-Now I have a common fact for you mister cleaver"

I snapped banging my fist on the desk.

"-Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned,  
Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."

I spun on my hell and stormed out of the room not caring one moment about being disrespectful to my teacher.

_

* * *

_

_(5 days later………)_

* * *

"Well you see, the truth is that Red is a real shag. Yea, she's just great: the does anything you tell her to do. A real lap dog! I tell you guy's her 'try-shag-me-and-I-kill-you' looks is just a façade. In fact she lives of it. A real beast"

Sam's friends laughed. I was shell-shocked. The git was in the very middle of a corridor, talking about our (actually non existent) _activities_?

He started again.

"She tells me that if she could she'd go at it three times a day. But hey, twice a day a quite enough if you want my opinion"

His cronies and public laughed loudly.

A ratty looking guy snickered.

-Why man, you found your self a free whore!

-You can say that again!

I walked up to him in a cold, boiling cold, fury.

Then I stopped in front of him ready to clobber him the peaces.

And could do nothing.

Loss of word, loss of faith.

He smirked at me.

"-What do you want sweet heart"

I was _deceived_.

I noticed Malfoy leaning against a wall a bit further down in the hall.

Suddenly I realized he was positively seething.

Our eyes connected.

Something broke within me.

Sam was far away; there was only one important thing for the moment.

_Malfoy believed I'd done all those things._

He believed I was some kind of cheep whore! 

My throat tightened painfully.

I felt like breaking to peaces before Draco's very eyes.

I wanted to cry on his shoulder.

I wanted him to take me in his arms.

I wanted him to stop hating me.

I wanted to cry.

For all the horrors of my life.

For Riddle, for the chamber, for the murder of two Deatheaters, for Percy shattering my parents heart, for Sam spreading those awful rumors, for going out with the idiot, for falling in love with Draco!

I looked at Sam again.

I felt like pounding his face to a pulp.

Instead I looked at him in the eye.

"-I hope you die in a ferry painful way, and that I'll be there to watch."

I hissed.

I turned my back on him and found my way out of the castle.

Dark clouds rolled in, obscuring the sun.

Once in the grounds I kept walking blindly ahead of me.

The wind shrieked amongst the trees: wilder than ever.

I entered a cave about an hours brisk walk from Hogsmade; the entrance was very narrow, just a crack in the cliff. In a corner, rat and chicken bones along with large gray feathers had been abandoned. I seemed a Hippogriff had sojourned here.

I fell to my knees.

And wept.

Thunder roared, lightening stuck; the clouds now obscured the sky completely.

* * *

**Draco's PoV**

_I'll kill him._

_How could she…?_

_I had hoped…_

I was sad: It started raining.

* * *

The wind hurled itself to the mountaintops. And the rain poured down.

I calmed down slowly. My emotions didn't. I took beep-breaths.

It was night outside but the lightning bolts were so frequent that it seemed to be mid-day.

I stood at the cave hole gazing at the raging storm.

Shivering.

Exteriorly I was calm and collected; but inside I was ripping down the furniture.

Crying, screaming, whimpering.

_Alone._

I drew up my hood and stepped out in the storm. The storm calmed around me. The wind didn't blow in my hair, nor did it try to rip the Gryffindor robes of my back, but that didn't stop it from forcing the tree in a bow.

_Air and Fire are not my elements for nothing._

Only the rain drizzled down my hood, and on my back as the castle swan onto view, blurred by the pounding droplets.

A large furry creature with way too many legs bolted out of the Forbidden forest. It pounced on me, but a lightning bolt struck it. Its ashen form fell to the ground splating mud and water all over me.

Aragoges kids were out for a hunt.

But the prey wasn't in the mood to be eaten.

I pushed at the massive doors. They didn't budge. I went down the steps again, besides the dead animal, and concentrated on the locking mechanism.

The clicking noise of clockwork was head above the rain and thunder. A strong gust of wind blew both the doors open with a loud crack.

A few professors and top year students were posted in the middle of the hall, wands at the ready. _He_ was amongst them, Sam was a real disease.

I mounted the steps and stood in the shelter of the hall; the doors closed and locked again.

I took a step further but sparks emitted from Tonks wand.

-State your name and business, Stranger.

Spat McGonagal.

I brought both hand to my hood and pushed it back, sending a smothering look as the old bat.

-Miss Weasley!

McGonagal was about to speak again when a lightening bolt crashed not far away: the ground shook.

I was getting angry.

"-I am happy you remember my name."

I stated coldly, not a hint of joy in my features.

I walked past them.

"-Malfoy, take care of her. I'm going to find Dumbledore."

Whispered Tonks as the professors and students went in the Hall.

My clothes were drenched.

I was tired, my powers were stimulated with my emotions, and I guessed the storm originated from my inner turmoil.

I was using up my energy slowly.

Shivering. I was wet, cold, tired, and sad.

Empty.

Void.

I hadn't ever got enough energy to heat my self.

Not a spark.

I half walked half limped to the stairs. Malfoy fell in step besides me.

Tall, impassive.

He shrugged of his Slytherin robes and put them over my shoulders, taking my soaked and muddied used to be robe.

I hugged my-self tightly. I had climbed two sets of stairs when I fell.

I was shaking, crying, except no tears came. I had shed enough.

"-You can't break down here."

Whispered a voice near my ear.

Draco picked me up and entered an empty room, except for a large fireplace.

He put me down on the floor and lit a nice hot fire and put my wet cloak in front of it to dry. I'd curled up in a ball, and was hugging my knees, shaking with contained sobs.

My clothes were cold, freezing cold.

"-Your lips are blue. Let me help you take your sweater of. It making you colder more than anything else."

He was being nice.

He looked worried.

Was it a façade?

Again?

I was too tired to think straight so I obeyed.

I came closer to the fire and unzipped my sweater.

Malfoy noticed I was only wearing a tank top underneath; so he took of his own sweater and put it on me before using his cloak as a cover.

"-What did you have to run away like that for"

He murmured, taking me in his arm gently rubbing the blood back in me.

I was still shaking and not thinking clearly.

I broke down in his arm again, burying my head in his torso.

His held me tight against him I scooted closer to get comfortable.

He stroked my back gently.

I was falling to sleep when I felt him leave.

"-Don't leave me." I whispered" be nasty at me, insult me, but, please, don't go. I can't be alone."

"-I'll carry you back to your room. Sleep."

I felt the fire die. He picked me up and carried me.

"-Mr. Malfoy, we've been looking for you and miss Weasley"

"-She's not in the state, Professors."

"-He's right Minerva. Come on. I trust you to take care of her Draco."

Said Dumbledores voice.

I was lulled by Draco's rhythmic walk and heartbeat. I instinctively snuggled close to him one of my hands griped his shirt.

The next thing I knew has Draco depositing me in my bed. He stepped away but my hand shot out on its own accord and gripped his arm.

I opened my eyes to look at him.

It was dark all I could see were his incredibly soft eyes.

Sad eyes.

"-Stay with me. Just for tonight. Please."

I felt on the verge of tears at the idea of him leaving me alone.

I sniffed pitifully.

He put my hand back to my side and left.

Curling up I inhaled the scent of his clothes.

Shaking in silent cry. No tears came.

I managed to stand up somehow and take of my drenched clothes.

I didn't resist in slipping Draco's sweater on over my shorts instead of my usual tee shirt.

I badly needed human contact, instead I had a pullover.

Pulling up the covers I started shivering again.

The door opened and closed. Someone sat besides me.

"-Sit up and drink this. Chicken-soup, everything goes beater with chicken-soup.

Illness, depression…along with chocolate it's the best. Don't worry. I have chocolate to. I know you like black chocolate…

He said quietly, helping me to sit up.

I felt him guide my hands to the cup. I took a sip.

"-You made it"

"-Yes."

"-Thank you."

I drained the cup in a few gulps, and exchanged it with some chocolate. I felt Draco stand up, the shivering started again.

"-Your going to leave me all by myself"

I sounded like a lost little girl.

"-I'll come back."

The relative comfort of the room went away with him.

I couldn't stay alone.

Not now, not tonight.

I finished the chocolate and tried to get warm. Not to avail.

Draco entered the room again. By now I was used to the dark and could see him better. (Having no powers left, all my enchased senses were back to normal meaning I could no longer see in the dark.)

He had changed in long silky black pants for the night.

He pulled a chair besides the bed and sat down.

I hadn't realized he was so muscular.

His eyes glowed softly. I shivered. If a shiver was noticeable amidst of the initial trembling.

Draco looked worried.

"-How do you fell"

"-Like Hell. Except hell has moved in the North Pole. "

I half joked half coughed.

Draco smiled and got up to put more wood in the fire.

He was about to sit down when I touched his back. He turned around lifting an eyebrow. I scooted aside. He shivered. I trembled and looked at him pleadingly.

He rolled his ekes and climbed on the bed.

-Get in, or you'll get as sick as I am.

I whispered.

He looked at me like I'd gone mad.

-I'm descent Draco. And you're cold.

He groaned in kicked his slippers of before sliding in besides me.

-You're sick and you still manage to boss me around.

He said incredulously.

-It's a gift.

I kept shivering, so instinctively pressed up against the nearest heat source. Draco.

He wrapped his arm around me after a moment's hesitation. I stopped shivering.

Draco was hot in a cold way; in every sense of term.

I slowly relaxed, and turned around to lean my fore head on him, one of my hands found its way on his side.

-What happened?

-When I was out?

-Yes.

-I went for a walk. A Giant spider attacker me in front of the castle. I roast it.

Draco didn't say anything. He held me against him. Soundless.

-Is what he said…I mean…

-True?

I looked in his eyes. He nodded slowly.

-No. You and I are closer this very moment than he and I were ever.

I whispered calmly. My voice was raspy. I coughed a bit. A faint smile graced his features.

-He was an idiot to loose you.

The hand that was on his side rubbed up and down softly.

-I was an idiot to accept. I should of-

I stopped my self from finishing my sentence.

_I should of chucked him and asked you._

Draco rolled on his back, my hand didn't follow the movement and it felt well-defined abs under my fingers.

-We all should of.

He said simply. I noticed something black move on his skin and disappear under the cover.

-Is it your tattoo?

I coughed.

Draco nodded and pulled down the cover to show me.

-It's a Mayard. And you?

-Same.

I said offhandedly touching the skin where the tattoo was with the tip of my fingers. I sneezed.

One of Draco's hands brushed a strand of hair from my face.

They grazed my lips.

I smiled and rested my head on him.

Boy I was sick.

Love sick.

-When I saw you earlier out in the rain, it looked like the storm went calm around you. Like a bubble of protection.

I never felt happier or as comfortable.

All because of him.

-Really? I thought I must have looked like a Deatheater.

I chuckled softly but it ended up coughing.

-Do you fell beater?

I nodded.

-Draco? Can, can we –can we stop arguing like we hate each other. I-I know you hate me and-

Draco stopped me.

-I don't hate you. When I told you I hated you I was…tortured.

I looked at his eyes and … felt sick.

Pouncing out of bed I ran for the sink, luckily getting there just in time.

I put the taps on and spit to get rid of the taste, not carrying of my very unlady-like behavior in front of Draco.

In fact he has leaning against the wall arms crossed, smirking.

-Don't tell me I look _that_ bad…

I laughed feebly. Still clutching the sink for support.

-You face was too much to bear for my weak stomach.

Draco just cocked and eyebrow.

-Help me bask to the bed, Ice Boy.

He froze, then blinked and helped me in the bed. I'd started shivering badly again.

In the end I fell to sleep in Draco's arms.

Dreaming.

_A cave, not far from Hogsmade._

_In the very center, roses now grew. _

_Deaths voice echoed in the cave._

_"Fore Death created her flower with love and care._

_Its stem and leaves as black as ebony_

_And its petals as red as blood._

_But its life essence is of what man sheds_

_More than blood during wars:_

_Tears._

_Your tears."_

* * *

A/n: well I hope you liked it. I just couldn't bring my-self to make Draco and Red hate each other on St Valentines Day!

**But don't worry: 'something wicked this way comes' …**

**Special thank you to Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's for reviewing.**

**It really helps a writer to pluck the courage and sit in front of a keyboard.**

**For those who just read a fic and do not review, I just want you to know that just a 2-word review is _very _motivating.**

**Even if it is not positive, it makes the author want to write better to satisfy the readers, and increase the quality of the fic.**

**Tips (in my case) are very welcome. My most used language being French; I really need help to get sentences or passages out right. (You may notice I have probs with description.)**

**Thank you all.**

**Dranius.**

**P.S. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**(I personally spew whatever wears pink on that day…)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. (I possess nothing.)**

**Important authors note!**

From now on I'll be sometimes righting in a 3rd PoV for better effect in certain action, or detailed scenes where Draco and Red are both present. It'll be easier to white for me and is will be clearer for you. Of course their thoughts will be written down (in italic with ' at the beginning and at the end.).

The thirds PoV, will be signaled by

**PoV :**

Enjoy! (I hope)

* * *

**Previously.**

**He froze, then blinked and helped me in the bed. I'd started shivering badly again.**

**In the end I fell to sleep in Draco's arms.**

**Dreaming.**

_**A cave, not far from Hogsmade.**_

_**In the very center, roses now grew. **_

_**Deaths voice echoed in the cave.**_

_**"Fore Death created her flower with love and care.**_

_**Its stem and leaves as black as ebony**_

_**And its petals as red as blood.**_

_**But its life essence is of what man sheds**_

_**More than blood during wars:**_

_**Tears.**_

_**Your tears."**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Draco's PoV:**

The unusual scent of roses and rain woke me up.

Or maybe it was the boiling hot body pressed against mine.

And as you all know, no proper male can ignore a female body, especially when you are in the same bed as that body and when that body is one of the hottest (in every sense of term) you ever had the pleasure to come across.

The body shifted, pressing it self against my skin.

I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes:

Last time I'd woken up in the same bed ad someone else, the person had been Pansy.

A _naked _Pansy.

Just as naked as me.

The previous night we'd both gotten drunk and had no memory of the previous nights activities. We'd spent the next 2 weeks avoiding each other until I found a spell that guaranteed us nothing had happened.

I cracked my eyes open.

It was not Pansy.

Ginevra was pressed against me, her red hair fanned out on the pillows. Her brow was creased as she muttered incoherent words, cheeks flushed by fever.

My sweater was too big for her, thus hanging of her shoulder.

I shook my head and got out of the bed to get ready for classes before I did anything stupid.

Once I was ready I went down to the kitchen and prepared some food for the sleeping girl.

I cast a heating charm on it and set it down on the bedside table.

She stared coughing badly and clutched her head in her sleep. I hesitated a few second and ended up putting my bag down besides the door. Filling a basin with cold water, I soaked a flannel and put it on her fore head brushing her hair away. Instantly she calmed down. I pulled the covers up and went to classes, intending to take care of her between every class.

I passed the most boring Charms class ever. The bell rang.

"-Hi Draco! What have you done to my best friend?"

"Nothing, Dragon. She's sick."

"Yea, rumors say she ran away after Johansson had his way with her."

My head snapped towards Vincent.

"Who told you that?"

I snapped a bit more aggressively than I intended to.

"Calm down man!"

"Sorry."

Vin nodded. Pansy continued.

"Didn't you hear? The slimy little Raven is howling it at every corner. And his cronies are helping. Erg."

"Yeas he prides himself to have used her and then dumped the famous Gryffindor Empress. He says all over the place she was a toy in his hand, and that she'll come back to him whimpering, begging to take her back with him."

Said Blaze gravely. He snaked an arm possesively around Pansies hips.

"Isn't her brother going to react?"

Asked Greg, visibly shocked. He had really taken a liking to the little spitfire. Dragon shook her head sadly.

"That's the worst part. Her brother believes what Johansson said. He thinks she's this whore, the family's disgrace. In a way it's a good thing she's sick."

"Can't you convince him its all bullshit?"

"I already tried, Pansy, but he wont listen. He thinks I'm the one who perverted her, you know, Slytherin scum. Harry tried to defend me but Ronald wouldn't listen."

Pansy looked at Dragon questioningly, but my sister looked away blushing.

"I'm up to see how she is. Dumbledore told me to take care of her. Care to come?"

Sadly the slight tremor in my voice ruined the carefree effect.

I was furious.

Johansson could be considered a dead man.

* * *

**PoV:**

Draco paced furiously back and forth in his room while the girls took care of Red in the other next door.

Scowling.

Blaze, Vincent and Gregory took possession of his bed after casting soundproofing spells on the room.

He suddenly stopped in mid stride, his eyes blazing.

"I'm going to pound his head till his own mother can't even recognize him."

He said, his voice frighteningly low, even and…cold.

"It's not a solution."

"Says the man who reduced his exes' lover to a now unfertile quivering lump after she cheated on you. Does that remind you of someone Vincent?"

"Oh shut up Draco!"

"Sorry mate. It's just that…urgh!"

The three other boys shared a look: If Draco attacked, they had very little chance of prying him of, and even with all their strength combined.

It was going to be a hard day.

* * *

_Materorphosis. Last class of the day._

* * *

A knock at the door disturbed the class; Draco saw Johansson appear at the door carrying a note.

The tall Ravenclaw immediately spotted the Slytherin gang. Oh, he hated Malfoy and his little cronies, almost as much as Perfect Potter and co.

So logically, he attacked their common bound.

The stupid little Gryff.

Dracos' shoulders tensed, his muscles contracted painfully as he battled the impulse to clobber him in front of the class, regardless of the consequences.

_'You will NOT attack! '_ Screamed his brain.

_'Shut up'_ snapped all the other parts of Draco.

Sam arrogantly handed McGonagal the note, and scanned the class. His gaze stopped at the empty seat between Pansy and Dragon. He smiled mockingly his eyes glinted as he localized the Golden Trio, or more precisely Weasley elder and mouthed, not at all discreetly, making sure everyone got the message:

"-WHERE-IS-THE-TART-HIDING?"

Ron bowed his head in shame.

Draco, snapped.

Leaping over the desk; he flung him-self at the Ravenclaw only to be thrust backwards as Gregory and Vincent both caught one of his arms.

He landed painfully on his back, inkbottles crashing on the floor. He immediately started struggling, he was mad.

Mad at Johansson for shooting Reds' integrity, mad at Weasel King for believing the little twerp rather than his sister and mad at himself for not getting rid of him correctly the night he'd surprised them together, when the twit asked her out.

"Blaise, get moving! We wont hold much longer!"

Blaise shoved a few students away and managed to get there just as Draco managed to free one of his arms, but trapped again it before the blond could do much with it.

The enraged adolescent shoved him of with a foot, and half dazed his last bound with a precise hit.

Free of all restrain he rolled of the table and landed in a crouching stance in front of the now panicked Sam.

Draco stood up, the temperature around his body seemed below zero.

No one moved, no one dared breathe.

Draco slowly paced towards his victim, ethereal, head slightly tilted, silver eyes glinting darkly.

Menacing.

He violently thrust Johansson against the wall, lifting him up with one hand, choking him. Freezing him.

He punched him in the gut.

Then his face very close to his ear he whispered menaces, promises, warnings.

No one herd except the victim.

No one ever really knew what he told him, for Draco refused to tell and Johansson blanched and stuttered uncontrollably every time someone broke up the subject, burying the secret with him.

A look of extreme terror crossed the young mans face, his trousers were suddenly drenched. His teeth chattered with fright and cold.

_"-_Draco_. Enough_."

The smooth, rich voice cut thru the silence. Commanding.

Dracos' head snapped towards the voice. It was Dragon.

He shook his head gently, as is waking up, and let the terrified thing crumple to the ground. He looked down.

"When you can talk, you had better tell the truth."

McGonagal seemed to come over her initial shock.

"You, get Pomfrey! Fast. Miss, go get the Headmaster! And you go get Professor Snape and Flickwick! They're in the teachers lounge."

She snapped. They ran out. The class broke free from the silencing spell.

Draco walked towards his friend, but McGonagal pointed her wand towards him.

"Don't move."

"I must revive Vincent's nerves Professor."

_'And get away from the coward who wet him self'_

He crouched down ad pressed a couple of precise spots on Vin's paralyzed shoulder and arm.

Vin tested his shoulder.

"Good as new."

Said the Green-eyed man.

Draco nodded curtly, slumping gracefully on a chair.

"What was that for?"

Said a very angry Weasley. Draco looked sternly at the tall redhead.

"I don't expect you to understand Weasel."

"Malfoy you just clobbered a boy for no apparent reason so—"

"Listen up Mud-Blood; I'm in no mood for your moral lessons; so go spend them on someone who actually _cares_."

Hemoine gasped, Harry missed Ron as he flung his fist at Draco, who didn't even bother to do anything more than tilt his head to dodge the blow.

"Weasley, don't oblige me to get in a fray with your sister. _Again."_

"This has nothing to do with Ginny."

Draco just looked at him, no expression visible on his features.

In fact, he was seething. A pain of cool hands rested on his shoulders, lightly massaging them.

Potter looked almost envious.

_'Wait a tick, Is Potter jalous? Jalous _of_ me and...Dragon? Ohh...Not my sister dud!'_

"No need to get snappish Ronald, you should be _thanking _Draco for taking care of your sister all night _wile she was sick_.And, may I ad that _you,_ should of been the one clobbering the man who soiled Reds' reputation?

But, _oh no_! Ronykins didn't bother to ask his little sister! Instead he sulks in his corner, wallowing in self-pity, wondering how on earth him sister could have brought the Weasley name lower, instead of bothering for her health! You deceive me."

"Don't bare speak to my boyfriend like that, Black!"

"Shove-it Granger."

Dragon squeezed my shoulders a bit harder to make me shut up. I groaned, angrily. Potter looked at us suspiciously.

"Anyway what is it between you and Malfoy?"

"Mind your own business Potter."

Dragon made an impatient sound and messed the Slytherins hair up to punish him.

"It's a long story."

"I like long stories."

"Not this one."

Said Dragon with an air of finality. Draco was never so proud of her sister.

_'So she has vanquished her hero lust at last!'_

"But if you want to know I'm free."

She added as an after thought.

_'Ok, maybe not_.'

Draco groaned in degust.

"Can they be ever more dense?"

"I don't think so, Draco love."

"You never cease to amaze me Pansy. Thinking. A amazing new step in the Parkinson evolution."

The golden trio looked shocked. Pansy put her hands on her hips and pointed at Draco.

"Blaise! He insulted your Girlfriend. Avenge me!"

She wined stupidly, pouting.

"Ok. This is serious. Where's the pink nail polish?"

"Oh no! Not the pink nail polish! We're all doomed!"

Wailed Gregory bringing his hand to his forehead in a mock theatrical manner.

Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances at the so out of character attitude the Slytherins were having. Hermione just looked on at Blaise magiced a vial of shockingly pink nail polish.

"See, the sacred vial of Madam Donotbiteyournails Super-Pink Glow-In-The-Dark nail polish scavenged from the very depths of 'Teen Witch Weekly' super store at the very heart of the _sales_!"

"My hero!"

Cooed Pansy.

Harry noticed Dragon had slipped besides him.

"You know he really did it."

Ron gasped.

"While the Sales? In _the_ Teen Wich weekly store"

The tall girl nodded gravely.

"But that's suicide!"

Draco stood up and smirked evilly.

"I Evil God Of Hair-Gel challenge you to the Great Glittery Fluffy White And Pink Throng scavenged from the very depth of Millicent Bulstrod's suite case while she was distracted by a handful of chocolates !"

"You did _not_!"

Gasped Blaise.

"So the rumor was true… Millicent and…Eww!"

Muttered Hermione.

"Do you take the challenge?"

"Where?"

Draco smirked evilly.

"Over your clothes. But, in my great mercy you may wear robes over I open of course…"

"I accept. One day."

Draco waved his wand and a throng hovered in front of Blaise. The straps were fluffy/furry white and the material was translucent, electric pink and had glitter on it.

Blaise took it and held it in front of Pansy.

"Don't even think about that."

"Yes, green silksuits you better pumpkin."

Pansy blushed furiously.

_"-Hum-hum."_

_"-Umbrige_! Oh! Sorry Professor Snape…"

"Miss Parkinson…Mister Zabini … May I ask…'he eyed the throng suspiciously' … or maybe not."

Dumbledore arrived, as usual a twinkle in his eyes.

"Mister Malfoy, please follow us…"

"He hasn't done anything against moral Professors!"

Said Dragon.

"The state of my student doesn't say so."

"What he did, I repeat, was _not against morals_."

Hissed Dragon, towering over the small Professor.

"Dragon. Don't get in trouble because of me."

Said Draco pulling her backward.

"Stick around with Red for a while, ok?"

_"-Yes Dad_."

"Good girl."

He patted her head and followed Dumbledore wondering if he'd have to pack his cloths for the next train.

**

* * *

**

**Voila!**

**Review oh my beloved reviewers!**

**I hope you liked it. (one may notice I went of my rocker a little towards the end.)**


	10. Chapter Nine

Shadow Walkers

By Dranius

* * *

_(Future extract. SUPER COOKIE!)_

_She grabbed the front of the old mans robes and pulled hard, yanking his head inches next to her's._

_"Dumbledore. I will go after him even if I have to kill you. I may die, but I will find him. I will; even if it means the end of all I have fought for, the end of your little masquerade._

_And you know it." _

_She hissed, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter! (not do I own any other character in the book) **

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Dumbledore arrived, as usual a twinkle in his eyes. **_

_**-Mister Malfoy, please follow us…**_

_**-He hasn't done anything against moral Professors!**_

_**Said Dragon. **_

_**-The state of my student doesn't say so.**_

_**-What he did, I repeat, was not against morals.**_

_**Hissed Dragon, towering over the small Professor.**_

_**-Dragon. Don't get in trouble because of me.**_

_**Said Draco pulling her backward.**_

_**-Stick around with Red or Pansy for a while, ok?**_

_**-Yes Dad.**_

_**-Good girl.**_

_**He patted her head and followed Dumbledore wondering if he'd have to pack his cloths for the next train. **_

* * *

****

Chapter 9.

* * *

Draco disappeared after Dumbledore at about the same time as Pansy's smile. The brunette rounded on the trio looking very unhappy.

"-You idiots! You almost set him of again! Did you really have to react so typically Gryff ?"

"-Pansy, don't blame them they're not used to being around Draco…"

"-Not used? I don't give a damn Dragon! If it hadn't been for us, you know he would of ended up slaughtering them in a matter of minutes!"

"-I know that better than you Pansy. I've known him longer than you, haven't I ? I've seen his temper at its full extent! "

"-So you know what could have happened…"

"-Yes Blaise, I do. And I kow I couldn't have stopped him. "

"- It's all in the education. Lucius must be proud."

"-Don't remind me... But , it kind of backfired didn't it? "

The Slytherins smirked at each other, sharing an inside joke. By then they were in the halls, the trio lumbering behind them.

"-You mean to say Malfoy would of killed us?"

"-Harry, let's just say he _could_ have killed the three of you. You can't understand."

"-I don't care, explain. My sister has rather violent rows with that man, and if he looses his temper, he may…"

Vincent laughed, taking a seat at one of the back tables of the Library;

"-Weasley, if there is one thing Draco would never do, is to hurt your sister. At least not intentionally."

"-Now Potter, Weasel and soon-to-be-Weasel, is there any particular reason for your following us?"

Blaise said reaching for a new roll of parchment in his bag.

The trio glared at them and went away, whispering amongst themselves in full plot mode.

_

* * *

__Dumbledore's office._

* * *

Dumbledore gazed at him over his steepled hands.

Mister Malfoy…

Will be expelled!

No, he will not Flickwick!

Silence! Both of you. Severus is right you will not be expelled.

Flickwick huffed

Dumbledore, in that case, ill be in my office.

The door slammed closed.

I will not expel you because of who you are. Or rather _what_ you are.

What are you talking about Albus?

I am afraid I can't tell you. But Draconis here understands what I am talking about.

Draco nodded. The _Incident_.

You need my protection.

Yes Mister Malfoy we do. Butit is not a reason to go around clobbering who-ever crosses the border of you patience, for this reason, you will spend the next 3 days hunting down students with Filch or cleaning the castle the Muggle way. In fact you will be at his entire disposition at all hours, day or night. Is you punishment clear?

Draco resisted the urge to examine his violently pink nails.

Yes Professor.

But I wanted you to notify that on a personal basis, I support your actions with all my heart. Lemon drop?

Draco politely refused the suspicious looking sweets and Dumbledore dismissed them.

Snape faced him once the gargoyle was back in position, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder he looked him in the eye.

"-Be careful Draco, to keep your temper in check. We've already discussed this a few times, so I don't feel it necessary to remind you not to blow up unless you know someone capable to mach you is not very far."

"-But Dragon—"

"-Yes Dragon is strong, but be realist, your sister is no mach to you, physically and mentally. If you decide not to obey her, she has no chance of stopping you."

"-I know."

Snape squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"-Come on, your lessons are finished! If you manage to hide from Filch, you won't have anything to do! "

"-Yes... See you professor."

* * *

Draco decided to hide in his room until the next day, but a nudging instinct made him turn in Ginevra's room.

It was dark, but to him, darkness was not an obstacle. He pulled the curtains aside. Sleeping feverishly, her skin was paler than usual, her cheeks were flushed and she was covered in sweat.

She was too sick to go on without care.

He sat on the bed and brushed a few strands from her brow.

Wake up. I'm taking you to the Infirmary.

She moaned.

Draco frowned and pulled the covers from her, wrapping her instead in his robe.

Gathering her limp body in his arms, he carried her to Pomfrey.

"-Mr Malfoy! What--?"

"-Ginevra Weasley. She's got fever, and her stomach won't cope with food. She coughs a lot to."

"-Oh dear! Put her on a bed."

* * *

**Draco's PoV:

* * *

**

I watched Pomfrey take care of her, feeding her number of medics.

"-Do you mind if I sleep here? And I'd like a head ache potion please."

Without waiting for an answer I closed the curtains around the bed next to Ginevra's and took of all my clothes except my pants.

The medi-witch came in with a glass of fool scented liquid.

"-Here you are mister Malfoy."

"-Thank you. Oh, and what ever you do, don't give Ginevra sleeping potion."

"-I trust my self with my patients health, thank you."

"-She has very violent nightmares. It would be a pity if she couldn't wake up because of a potion."

I glared at her retreating back and closed my eyes, intent in getting at least some sleep.

I awakened to the sight of two gorgeous golden eyes glittering with mischief.

"-Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"-I am, I just came over to steal your cover. I'm cold."

She grinned sheepishly.

"-It's the middle of the night, you Gryffindorique bully."

I growled burrowing deeper in my pillow.

"-Just give me a cover! I hardly made it to your bed, only to discover it was occupied! And now you expect me to crawl back in my freezing cot?"

"-Just get in bed and let me sleep in peace."

She growled softly and seemed to reach a decision.

It was my turn to groane.

"-I told you to get back in bed. Not my bed. Your bed."

I said dangerously. She just made her self even more comfortable laying her head on me.

"-You should have obeyed and given me a cover. Now be a good self heating pillow and shut up."

I closed my eyes and fell to sleep. Feeling to tired to start an argument.

The next morning, when I woke up, Ginevra was back in her bed. I wondered if I'd dreamt last nights events until she opened her eyes and put a finger to her lips, and winked; mouthing:

'Pomfrey'

"-Rise and shine Mister Malfoy! I'll be waking Ginny up in a few, and I want you to take her to breakfast. _And you had better make sure she eats some thing!_ You never know, even the healthiest and fittest students may become anorexics in difficult times! The poor dear, after the thing that horrid boy said about her… My, I certainly didn't feel like healing that one. Sent him strait to St Mungo's; that's what I did. Nice job you did Mister Malfoy, I must say you rival quite a few of the most damaging Quiddich matches I've healed! And mentally! He's going to have to see a Head-Healer on weekly basis for some time. That chap won't go around bothering young women for some time, that's for sure! By the way didn't you get detention?"

I couldn't stop but marvel at the medics ability to say so much in so little time and in what seemed to be one breath.

"-Let's just say I'll be avoiding Filch for some time being."

I took my pillow and threw it at Red.

"-Stop snoring Weasley. And don't make me carry you again. My back is killing me."

"-Snoring? You're the one who snored in my ear all night!"

I looked hauntily at her and snapped the curtains shut.

I smiled at hearing her tingling laughter.

* * *

"-Red! You're alive!"

I watched Dragon strangle/hug the poor girl over the brim or my coffee cup.

"-She wont be alive for long if you keep on hugging her like that…"

"-Err… Blaise?"

"-Yes Ginevra?"

"-Why are you wearing a pink thong over your clothes?"

"-Because Draco has pink nails."

He replied glumly. Pansy patted his shoulder.

"-Don't worry… only a bit more than 6 hours to go…"

I smirked evily at him and said:

"-Millicent wore those as underwear…"

"-No Draco… don't do that…"

"-You know,Underwear as in "nothing underneath" …"

"-Draco… my breakfast is threatening to break free!"

An imposing figure loomed over our group; or more precisely towered over Blaise.

"-Zabini, may I know what you're doing in my underwear?"

He blanched.

"-Mi-Millicent! Wha--What a surprise!"

Blaise said in a shaky voice.

Red suddenly stood and ran towards the entrance.

"-RON !"

I motioned for Dragon to follow, half guessing what would happen.

She gave me a 'you should be doing this' look and raced after her.

Millicent caught Blaise by the scoff of the neck and dragged him out the hall.

Pansy's aura became stony. I sighed and prepared to stop two angry females from slaughtering each other. I followed her out, pupously not looking in Ginevra's general direction.

"-Bulstrode! Let go of my boyfriend!"

I leaned against the wall stuffing my hand in my pockets, wondering when they'd unsheathe their nails.

Bulstrode let go of Blaise who fell to the floor with a thud.

"-Aren't you pining for Malfoy, doll face?"

"-I never have… and what is it you called me? Doll face? Do you really think me so harmless?"

"-You make a sad Death Eater."

"-If there is a disgrace around here, you cow, it's your low standards to conform to the human specie!"

A loud slap echoed in the hall. I decided it was time I interfered, before Pansy became violent.

The silence was deafening.

"-Millicent, Pansy, this is enough of your childish attitude."

I was between the two of them now.

"-Childish attitude? You're the one who half killed a student yesterday! Fore no apparent reason..."

My arms blurred.

Millicent's 82 kilo hit the floor a few meters from where she stood seconds ago, I was crouching over her in a second, fingers tightly encircles around her neck.

"-You forget who you're talking to Millicent… anyway the boy was and idiot and a Mud-Blood…"

Her hands grasped at my arm, trying to wrech it of her throat while she struggled for air.

"-Stupid little girl."

I spat and let go of her, standing up and glaring at the gathering crowd.

I went besides Pansy and grabbed her chin to examine the bruising scratch.

"-Gather up Blaise and go get patched up. You have a rather nasty scratch, noting important, but no one wants to know what Millicent has under her nails. It could get infected. And the bett is over. I'm fed up with all you people."

I cleared my nails with a spell Pansy had taught me and went away not glancing back once,hearing Pansy's enraged:

"-That's it Bulstrode! You've did it again!"

I knew my temper was bad but at that point? I only needed to be left alone and as always in those moments the world decided I would have all the attention I didn't want.

I arrived first in potions and took a seat at the front left of the class, in the shadows.

And crossed my arms on the desk before nestling my head in then to sleep.

I decided to find my girlfriend later on. That girl is so self centered that I'm sure she won't bother me much, and all the others will stay at bay because they hate her .

I smirked to my self.

Clever me, using my woman like that. Even thou I would have liked her to have a little more consideration…

* * *

**(a/n: It's been really fun, each time I wrote Bulstrode, my text corrector wanted me to put Balustrade instead.**

**Any way, I just posted this uninteresting chap because, If I didn't it would be much to long, so anyway, here you are. NEXT CHAP WE MEET HIS GF!**

Any guesses on who she is?

Come on, if one of you finds I'll put in an other super cookie….(but this time… of the sequel to shadow walkers…Tam ,Ta Dam ! )

**So REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter Ten

_Shadow Walkers_

_By Dranius_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I decided to find my girlfriend later on. That girl is so self centered that I'm sure she won't bother me much, and all the others will stay at bay because they hate her ._

_I smirked to my self._

_Clever me, using my woman like that. Even thou I would have liked her to have a little more consideration_.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Breakfast (before the fight) _

**Ginevra's Pov:**

I saw Ron enter the hall and stood up, firmlyt intending to tell him just what I thaught about his beating Johanson to a pulp.

"-Ron! I love you!"

I clung to his neck, beaming at him.

I noticed his confused expression and decided to enlighten him.

"-Thank you for beating Johansson up. Realy, I know I often complain about you interfearing in my life but on this one time I'm realy glad you did it. He needed a comeback for all the horrid things he said to me. And I was there thinking you were avoiding me because you beleaved him! I'm so ashamed of doubting my own blood...Excuse me Ron."

I didn't realy understand why he looked so...ashamed?

"-Ron?"

"-Ginny,I-I thaught it would have been the first thing he'd have told you. I'm not the one who beat Johanson up. "

"-W-What?"

"-Malfoy did."

I took a step back and looked at the guilty-eched face of my brother.

"-But you didn't beleve him, did you?"

Ron looked away.

"-You did."

I took a few steps back.

"-I hope you'll beleave me next time Ronald. And you too, Harry Hermione."

Dragon put a soothing arm around my shoulers.

"-Red..."

I looked at her sadly while she guided me away, incidently at the edje of a growing amount af students, visibly clustering aroud Pansy and Bullstrod for an obscure reason.

"-Now I know what Pomfrey was talking about, I guess."

Dragon started explaining Draco's attack but an echoing slap interupted her. It seemed Pansy ans Bullstrod had started fighting.

« -Millicent, Pansy, this is enough of your childish attitude. » snarled Draco, standing between both females.

"-Childish attitude? You're the one who half killed a student yesterday! Fore no apparent reason..."

Draco's arms seemed to blur and Millicent's 82 kilo hit the floor a few meters from where she stood seconds ago, the blond was crouching over her in a second, fingers tightly encircles around her neck.

"-You forget who you're talking to Millicent… anyway the boy was and idiot and a Mud-Blood… »

Her hands grasped at his arm, while she struggled for air.

"-Stupid little girl."

Draco let go of her and stood up, glaring at the gathered crowd.

He then grabbed Pansy's chin to examine the bruising scratch.

"-Gather up Blaise and go get patched up. You have a rather nasty scratch, noting important, but no one wants to know what Millicent has under her nails. It could get infected.

And the bet is over. I'm fed up with all you people."

He pointed his wand at his nails, made the nail polish disappear and stormed away.

"-That's it Bulstrode! You've did it again!"

Exclamed Pansy, throwing her hands in the air; Dragon shook her head in an agavated way wilst helping Blaise up from the floor.

"-I'm _so_ not going after him."said Pansy "not after that."

"-If Greg or I go, you know he'll chuck us away." stated Vincent matter of factly.

They all looked at Blaise, who violently shook his head, they looked at Dragon.

"-Don't even think of it! I used my sisterly joker to stop him from killing that...thing...yersterday."

I sighed.

"-You know, I think you should leave him be a little. And I will go after him; but don't expect me to drag him back to us. Draco just needs a bit of 'alone time', he's got enough of the attention; and I respect that. " Ginevra cocked her head and surveied the Slytherind sternly. " Do you mind if I partener with him in potions?"

"-Sure, by brother is all yours: you may do what you please with him."said Dragon suggestively.

"-Be curfle, I might take that seriously."

"-Well I'm sure Draco won't be the one objecting." muttered Pansy. Greg, Vince and Blaise snikered evily, Dragon and I looked at them quizzicaly.

"-What did you say?"

They laughed harder, and Pansy smiled mischeviously.

"-Oh, nothing importante Red."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"-Well... I'll be going after Draco. We still have half an hour befor potions... See you!"

"-Ta!"

I lost little lime wondering why my friends were acting so strangely, thinking it must be some Slytherinin thing. What I Realy wondered, was if Draco was that horrid when he was in a bad mood. Suddenly I remembered something Dragon had told me some time ago:

"_When my brother's in a bad mood, he has more mood swings than a pregnante woman!"_

I shivered, now that must be frightening...

I found Draco in a dark corner of the potions class, his head craddled in his crossed arms and sat desides him, mimiquing him position, but instead of staring at the desk, I decided to stare as him.

"-Thank You Draco."

"-Why?"

"-For teaching Ron, Mio, Harry and especially Johansson a lesson.

Draco turned his head to look at me, his intense silver eyes glowing in the semi-derkness of the room.I returned his garze, resisting the urge to kiss him.

"-Can I partener potions lab with you today?"

Draco shrugged and looked ahead of him. My heart ached, how could he be so close yet, so far from me? When he acted like that, it was like there was a howle world between us. And maybe their was... Not knowing what was the right thing to do, I did the only thing I could think of.

I huggen him.

Draco stiffened but then gradually untensed, slowly melting in the confort of my embrace. I was thankfull he hadn't thrown me off.

He brutaly shifted, suprising me, making me fall on his lap, and wraped his arms around my waist, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

I was shocked to feel his arm trembling.

"-Draco..."

"-I had a dream; not so long time ago. It was horrid. I was standing in a grave yard. In front of your grave Red." Draco lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. The intensity of that look made me gasp. " You were dead." Draco cupped my cheeck in his hand " You musn't die Red. I don't want you to die..."

I leaned in his hand and smiled softly.

"-I promise. I won't die while you still need me."

Suddenly Draco droped all temderness and looked at me dead seriously.

"-I want a Blood Oath."

I nodded and sumoned a knife, cutting my palm so a few drops of blood apeared. Draco did the same and we pressed our hand together.

"-By this oath, I will not die wilst Draco needs me and thus I seal by my blood. "

"-By this oath we seal our blood."

There was a flash of light and the wounds healed, leaving not a trace of our promise.

"-December is soon to come..." said Draco.

"-Does Dumbledore know about..."

"-Yes, Red. He does but it doesn't mean we are safe. Many Slytherins are on his side and if he sends all his troups...if ever they are well organized...I'm affraide Hogwarts will fall. Unless... of a miracle."

I sighed and unconsiously nessled against him, serching security.

**PoV.**

They worked in a confortable silence for the rest of the lessons that day and Ron wad the witts not to interfeer between Red and Draco, to wich the last was somewhatt thankful.

When the bell rang indicating the end of a long works day, Draco was the first out of class and Ginevra had to stay and discuss a few matters with Flickwick about the lessons she had missed.

She was about to leave when she noticed Draco had forgoten one of his books, she picked it up and decidded to find him.

Mean while Draco was having some 'quality time' with his girlfriend.

"-Doesn't 'private talk' ring a bell for you?"

"-They're my friens Draco! Whatever you have to say they'll end up knowing!"

"-Damn it Chang! How can you trust them! One even has 'SNEAK' whitten accross her face in purple spots for Merlins sake!"

"- It's not her fault! It's that coniving Beaver-Face who cursed her! And you want to stare aboiut friens hein? How about--"

"-Actually," Interupter a cool female voice, "Hermione isn't the one who charmed the parchment..." Ginevra stepped out of the shadowns and stood besides Draco, looking hauntily at Chang and her cronies.She smirked and said:

"-I did."

The victime in question shreeked and leapt at the red-head, all claws out. Ginevra dogged and easily knowked her out with a heavy book that she handed to Draco.

"-You forgot this in Charms. I'll be in Slytherin-land." Red waved at Cho and her Giggle-Gang " Ta all!"

They all wached her walk away and disapear round the corner. Well, Draco wached the sway of her hips and the others glared at the back of her head,helping 'sneak-girl' to stand.

"-You could of said something!"

Draco looked at her, clearly annoyed, then smirked.

"-Bravo?"

Draco entered the Slytherin comon room a few minuts after a very anoyed red-head and looked around the common coom. Pansy was lying over the couche and Blaises lap, Greg and Vincent were playing chess in fron of the fire, Dragon was curled in her unsual leather armchair and Ginevra was sprawled accros hers.

"-Guess who got dumped?"

Greg moved his Queen and said:

"-You?"

Draco frowned and slung himself on a chair besides Red.

"-Noooo. Try again!"

"-Harry?"

Draco loked dubiously at the Gryff.

"-What makes you think Potter had anything to do with anything?"

"-Draco last time you were that happy, it was because he had eaten a Canary Cream by accident."

"-That Vin, is totaly out of subject. No someone else. "

"-Chang?" sait Dragon with unhiden hope.

"-Bingo! A sweat for you!" said Draco throwing her a sugar-quill.

Suprising them all, Pansy suddenly joined her hands and said:

"-Thank you Merlin for granting my prayers. As promised, never again will I jinx first years behind their backs... "

"-I nevere thought you were religious Pansy." said Blaise wearily.

"-Neither did I" said she.

* * *

AN; ok I reviewed at last and it was a boring chapter...But now the action of December may begin for... 'something evil this way comes'!

**READ (not so) IMPORTANTE!**

OK so one of you found out Draco's girlfriend was Cho! Congatulations, so as promissed, a few lines from the sequel to Shadow Walkers...in fact the very first lines...

_The lone Shadow silently made it's way thru the night, seeking it's salvation: an over-crouded disreputanle bar and four-five-six-seven or eight glasses of FireWisky. _

_It found the bar and went at the counter, looking fowards to the prospect of getting drunk, not bothering to check if it had blood splatered over it's hooded cloak (wich it had). But in this peticular bar the custumors were used to it anyways..._

* * *

_For a year has gone_

_Since your Death has come_

_This is for you _

_As much as for me_

_Happy Birthday..._

_Dranius._

_For him._


	12. Chapter Eleven

Shadow Walkers

By Dranius

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!

Previously:

_Suprising them all, Pansy suddenly joined her hands and said:_

_"-Thank you Merlin for granting my prayers. As promised, never again will I jinx first years behind their backs... "_

_"-I nevere thought you were religious Pansy." said Blaise wearily._

_"-Neither did I" said she._

_Chapter 11_

Ginevra's POV:

As November came to pass and December started, I saw many things happen around me. The glamour and cheefulness that usualy came in December was not present, even thou the decorations were. In fact it was quite the opposite: the news of an attack in late December had became popular and the Hogwarts population had been reductid to one grim lot.

The teachers walked aroung in gangs of morbid looking adults, Hufflepufs jumped at every loud sound, Ravenclaws walked close to the walls looking at their shooes at all times, Gryffindors talked only about fighting and glared at anyone wearing green.

It was the Slytherins who came out the worst: it became dangerous for them to walk alone in the halls because they were often harrased or jinked by the other houses under the excuse of beeing Death Eaters. The ironie was that those who were attacked were mostly part of 'the Pack'; because in order to cover up their treason they acted worst towards muggle-borns than others to pary the risk of beeing repoted. In conclusion they became very edjy and irate, looking nastily at anyone hwo came close to them, not making a diffrece between friend of foe.

I remember one day Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, and Dragon were attacked by no less than 30 students in a hall. They had been ambuched. I ran towards them and immersed myself in the fray, siding besides Draco and said:

"-If anyone is stupid enough to attack, I will hold no responsabilities in my actions. Is that clear?"

They had the idiocy to attack. Ten minust later, they were all lying unconsious or blocked by Draco's clever digipuctur skills.Others were less lucky. The seven of us left them to get a few bruised mended at the Hospital Wing.

If Draco and I had been furious, Dumbledore had been livide.

I'd never seen the old man look so disgusted with his students, our aggressors were severly punished, Dumbledore told us he would have liked to give us house points, but that it wouldn't have been ethical, all he could do was not to give us detention.

I had expected all this up to a certain point, but I couln'd stop my-self from feeling sad. The only light spot was that Dragon and Harry were together at last. But in secret, only very few people knew, only the Golden trio, Dragons' close friends and myself. Draco had not been hapy at all until he saw how much Harry loved his sister, and thanks to a little soothing on my part, he was now 'ok' with the situation.

I woke up with a start, something stirred in me. The Power. It sensed...something bad!

Draco barjed in my room, still putting on a pair of jeans.

"-Red! Something's coming!"

I didn't ask any questions and simply got up and threw on my most confortable clothes: if there was fighting I would need them.

Draco came back in now fully dresses and frowning.

"-Do you have a sort of cold feeling at the back of your neck?"

I nodded, grabing my wand and my thigh dagger, straping on my sword (like Draco had done) and stood besides him; searching last time I'd felt it. Sudely it struck me. I grabbed Draco's arm and looked at him worriedly.

"-Dementors!"

Draco's eyes widened and we raced at the bottom of the stairs runnig straight in McGonagal.

"-Good, at least I won't have to wake you. Go to your comon rooms and go wake everyone! Fast! And take them the the Dining hall as quick as possible. Here are the number of students in each year. Make haste." She thrust a parchment at each of them and ran up the other staircase to wake the two leaders who stil slept.

We walked on the round entry room and shared a glance. A moment passed and I had the sinking feeling of missing something crucial, something I should have done. Dut it was lo late now.

"-See you in a few minuts."

I said opening the Gryffindor entrance open and smiling at him sadly. Draco nodded his mouth forming a half-smile and went thru his own entrance.

I cast a sonorus spell over my voice and called the Gryffindors in the comon room. Under 15 minuts I had them all neatly lined up 2 by 2, sorted by year, and quickly marching towards the Dinig hall, all of them clad in their winter gear. They arrived in the Hall, were all the tables wer pushed against the sides of the room and piled high with all sorts or chocolate, bandages and remedial potions. Aurors were monitoring the room and discussing military tactis in small groops here and there with a few members of the Order. Imediatly, the Golden Trio Broke free from the ranks and ran straight for the cluster including Dumbledore to demand explanations and to 'offer' their help.

I sighed in defeate and observed the worried looking Gryffindors behind me. I then spotted the Slytherins hurredly stacking mushy emerald pillows and sleeping bags in a corner of the room where Draco was magicking a large armchair to sit in front of them. I guessed what he was doing and steered my Gryffs in his direction, noting mostly memders of 'the Pack' were left.

It was time Gryffindor discovered Slytherin under a new perspective.

"-Ok, I want you to help those Slytherins make the ground nice and cozy and then I want you to sitt with them and listen. I don't want to hear any arguing what so ever. Understood?"

I was suprised to see most of my house tentatively follow me towards the island if Green pillows wile the others just plain left. I smiled and waved at the ones I knew best, before going to talk with Draco and Dragon who were surveying Pansy, Blaise, Vin and Greg wile they conforted the younger years.

"-What happened?"

Dragon sighed and looked away unable to talk; Draco took the iniciative.

"-It seems most Death Eaters wanted their children out of here. Thei all disapeared during the night...Some of the pack to, but they had left notes saying they had too leave as to not wake any doubts concerning their loyalty."

I nodded.

"-I brang the Gryffs to share a story with the bunch of you. Maybe it'll help ease the tension..."

"-By the looks of it, they like Pansy." softly said Dragon, looking at Pansy tenderly wipe away the tears of a first year Gryfflette.When she was gone, a tough looking Slythering second year sat dow besides her and said:

"-You see, that was Pansy, she's real nice when you get to know her, and she bakes some wicked chocolate cake when it's your birthday. Most of us don't realy have parents to be proud of but then we have Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Vin. Their great... enven if their realy nasty in the halls, espesialy lately, it's to protect us. Because if our parents discover we're not as bad as we should be... we have a very hard time..." The second year shivered. By then a gread number of Gryffindors were listening intently and all were tucked up warmly, using their heavy claks as covers.

Tara cleared her voice and started.

"-Do you want me to tell you how Draco took power at the Council?"

All Slythering nodded exitedly, and the oldest students tucked in the youngest without caring with house they belonged to.Draco had sat down on his chair and Ginny sprawled accross his lap and oobserved the students. The other 4 plus Dragon were sitting amongst the students.

"-Well, for all you Gryffs you must know that Slytherin has a council. As to not reveal house secrets, they are the leaders, it's a knid of vestidje from the tradition Dumbledore reinstored. Well anyway, it happened 3 years ago, in my first year. You must know that every new Slytherin must do some kind of initiation, imposed by the Elders, who are the members of the Council. And that peticular year,the Elders were peticularily evil: we had to run accross a valey inhabited by giant spiders...Accromantulas. So, I remember Draco had managed to convince the Elders that he, Pany Blaise Greg and Vin should be allowed to follow us to the point were we'd have to run accross the valey. Merlin I was shaking like a leafe, cluching Dracos hand like to dear life. He was as old as me at the time. Suddenly he'd crouched to my level and said:

_"What's the mater love?"_

And I'd stuttered I had Arachnophobia. What hapened after that savec at least 4 or 5 lives: he suddenly exclaimed...what was it Dad?

I wached Draco smile and he said

"Drat. Pansy! Were gon'na run with them."

Then Pansy said:

"But Draco; were hardly aloud to be with them now! The elders..."

Tara smiled and explained that in the end, they'd all ran together, and that Draco had blasted at leas 20 beast on his own!

"-Hey" Interupted Blaise, "I had my fare share too!"

"-Oh my Hero!" said Pansy throwing herself at him.

Tara shook her head and continued.

"After that, the Elders were very unhapy. They marched us to the comon room and made us all stay to wach them beat the 'trouble makers'...I feel sick just remembering the way those disgusting 7th years eyed Pansy... Well, no one had expected Draco to be such a wicked boxer. I'd never seen someone play so dirty. With Blaise, Vin and Gregs' help, they had overpowered the Elders and became the youngest Coucil Elders Slytherin had ever had. But then it was great because Slytherin became quite a nice house to be sorted to. They did all the bad things to cover us up realy...it's thanks to them most of us are still alive."

Draco clapped slowly and soon we were all claping.

"-I'm sure you'l become a great story teller when your time comes Love, but for now... I'm the story master! So what shal it be? "

"Sit with us Draco!"

"-Yea! You too Red!"

Once Draco and I were seated; it took some time to decide what story to tell, in the end they opted for a novel Draco had read that summer called 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe'. By the end of the story, It was 3 in the morning and most students had fell to sleap.

I helped Draco tuck everyone in after he'd sternly but non the less gently ordered the ones who were still awake to sleep, told Pansy and Blaise to take care of everyone and beconed Greg and Vin to wach out for anyone who would want to harm the sleeping students.

I wraped an arm around Dragon and the the 3 of us including Draco went to meet up with Dumbledore.

"-Ah, I was waiting for you three. Voldemort is conductiong several minor attacks all over the country in Muggle territory, so we havent managed to get a lot of men to defend Hogwarts. Any student over 5th year who can product a patrunus may go fight outside with the teaches and Aurors." Dumbledore lokked at Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dragon, Draco and myself in turn before saying. "Let's hope Life and Death are looking after us tonight..."

At least one thing was sure. Death was going to protect them all.

Draco took a step fowards and decisively said:

"-I'll gather students for the fighting, thou you may require skilled potion brewers and healers to take care of the wounded, as well as other students to simply keep guard."

I stood besides Draco, detemmination rolled in waves from us.

"-Yes, I'll take care of that: I know of a few students gifted in healing and brewing, but don't you think we should ask around for student who knew about protective wards and such? They may be basic, but those are always the last the enemy will think about."

By then all the others were amazed at how effectively they worked together, often developing the others idears.

"-Yes, I've heard about that Ravenclaw who mispronounced a shealding spell, but ended up creating a sort of reppeling/protective nexus. It stayed in place for about 4 hours. If we could find her and get the spell worked out..."

"-I'm sure Lune Lovegood could help us with that, I know I'm not too fond of Ravenclaws for the moment."

"-Neither am I." snarled Draco, glaring at Cho who was holding court at the other end of the hall.

"-We'll need defences and spells to keep the Dementors out of here to..."

"-I know of a few spells my father taught me, but I don't think Dumbledore wan't that kind of thing happening in Hogwarts."

"The Terrorus Villusilus ward? From Drarkness?"

Draco looked suprised and Hermione gasped.

"-Ginny you've actualy read this book?"

"-Yes Hermione. Is that a problem? Because I know you wanted to read it but the professors just won't let you get to it."

"But it's a Drak Arts book!" exclaimed Ron.

"-Yes mister Malfoy, I would rather not have this peticular spell cast. But don't worry, the Aurors have had that point set already."

I nodded ignoring my brothers' famous 'Ginervra Solana Weasley! What on earth...' rant

"-Ok," I delicatly touched Draco's arm making him jump "Do you have any idears?"

"-We should equip the fighters with at least a small blade to his in their shooes to break free of cords and stuff and a dagger to defend themselfes without their wands."

"-The problem is that some of them don't even know how to unse a knife! It would do more baad than good. Maybe just give a blade to hide somewear just in case they get tied up and some chocolate. Do you think chocolate is a good idear? "

Draco nodded, half smiling.

"-Like some first aid kit for for those on who the dementrs influence is especialy powerfull? Clever, Red. Hum, I can't think of anything else..."

"-Neither can I. Professor Dumbledore?"

The old wizard looked at Draco and I over his half mood spectacles.

"-You seem to have handled everything magnificently, I'll go intruduce your plans to the staff and Aurrors, for I doubt they'll be as confident in a Deatheaters' son and a fiery Gryffindor with half their age and twice their experience as I am, but you must know I value your advice greatly."

I wached him leave and torned to Draco, saying:

"-Ok so let us split. I go get healers and potions masters..."

"-And I get fighters,"started Draco but was interupted by Mio tapping his shoulder, " along with the Golden Trio. " he finiched dubiously.

"-I'll work with the Ravenclaws about that spell, and we'll start plastering the walls with basic sheald and fortification spells. " added Dragon, "I get on fairly fell with Luna, she even gave me a corkscrew pendent not so long time ago."

The tree of us echanged a look, smiling darkly and chorused:

"-For the Pack!"

Before pating ways. An hour later,I'd raked the hall and had a lenthy list of healers, brewers and people who wanted to help anyways, but who wouldn't be fighting .

I gave it to Dumbledore and did a quick check up on my Gryffindors, asking them if they needed anythig. Once satisfied, I joined Draco who'd just finished enlisting fighters.

"-You look tired Red. You should sleep a bite."

"-So should you Draco. You look like a walking corps!"

"-Ok then. We both need some sleep. Come on."

POV:

She wached Draco select an empty space in the island of emerald pillows and covers and closed his eyes. She shruged and clambered besides him, curfle not to wake anyone.

All the people in the hall felt sad, lonely and slightly downcast up to a certain point, fighting the DrakLord does that to people.

"-Draco?" Red whispered. He opened his eyes and suveyed her with that intense gaze of his, "can I sleep with you?"

He grinned. He'd dreaded sleeping on his own, her warm body made him relax and the peticular heat she emaned was what he needed. Or was it just her presence?

"-I was wondering if you would ask."

Ginevra almost melted, he looked extreemly handsome when he grinned, and so she couldn't resist the urge to kiss a certain point of his right cheek. Puzzlment flached in his silver orbs.

"-What was that for?"

Red smirked at him,

"-You have a dimple, just here" she bruched the point were he'd been kissed whith the tipp of her fingers; "I can't resist a dimple on a good looking male."

He chuckeled softly and made her fall against his hard chess, holding her close to him, savouring her unique heat. She sighed and snugled closer, using his unbuttoned robe as a cover to absorbe as much of his coolness as she could.

They both fell to sleep within minutes.

Pansy gently shook them awake.

"-They've at last arrived in Hogwarts inner sanctuary. You must get redy to fight. I baught both of you some black coffee." she handed them a thermos of coffee and disapeared.

All the stubents tooked grim and resulute to the fact that they may die. Ginevra gulped down half the hot liquid, quenching her coffe addiction and handed the rest to Draco, who looked incredibly calm, the gost of a smile enhasing his featurs. All the couples she knew were huddled together, speaking, hugging, kissing but mostly just sitting in eachothers arms looking only at the person they loved.

Draco stood and held out his hand to her. She took it gratefully and teasingly stood so she just about touched his body. She winked at him and walked away saying over her shoulder:

"-Are you going to warm up?"

Draco cocked his head smirking at the undertone.

"-Yes I am. Care to help?" he asked following her in the middle of the room.

"-Not in the way you hope. The usual?"

Ginny stanced, one food back one foot slightly in front, her hands in the classical defensive position. Draco took his own stance in front of her.

"-Yes, but take it nice and easy. Let's say slow, it's just streching, realy."

She noded and 'punched' him, slow motion. Draco caught it with his open palm twisting behind her back and snaking his arm around her waist, Ginevra spun and high kicked him, he caught the back of her ancle and held it for a count of 3.

Most of the students looked at the beatifull spectacle. Draco and Ginevra moved with unbiden grace, flirting and rejecting eachother at the same time, almost tenderly touching, brushing past each other. They finished their warm up and inclined their heads at each other.

Red took her kattana and strapped it securely around her waist, quickly taking it out to make sur it was clean and sharp before putting it back in the scabbard. Draco had done the same, exept he was now checking at a strange bracelet made with what seemed to be very thin needles.

Ginevra stood besides him, ballancing a dagger on the point of her index, fliping it up and caching the wilt when it went back down, then she started the process all over again.

Dumbledore, followed by the Golden Trio, Dragon, an Aurror and MadEye stopped in front of them.

"-Ginny! Stop playing with that knife!" exlaimed Ron. Red arched an eyeebrow at him and caught it in mid-air defore wordlessly putting it in the thigh scabard.

"-We're ready." said Draco.

AN: Don't kill me! dogges various sharp objects Plaese! Il post very soon!


End file.
